Living the Regular Dream!
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: This is the sequel to "Living in a Regular World!" Piper, Ryan and the rest of the gang are back and things are just staring to get intense as a threat from their past returns followed by a surprise from one of the couples. They'll need to rely on each other's strength if they are to survive...Will they're love be strong enough or will they split? (ON HAITUS)
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Crashers

"Living the Regular Dream!"

Chapter 1: "Wedding Crashers"

**A.N: Okay guys, this is it...The sequel to "Living in a Regular World!" This is called, "Living the Regular Dream!" Okay, I know what I said in that sequel update, but I just couldn't wait any longer to give this to you guys! I love you guys, you guys encourage me and the others to do this and just...Gah! Anyway, this story is going to be a good one! Right Andrew?**

**Andrew: Yes, It's a good one!**

**Well, without further ado, We give you… "Living the Regular Dream!" **

**20 years ago**

Rigby was 3 years old and sitting in a sandbox at the playground alone while his mom was sitting on a bench bottle feeding his baby brother Don. Rigby was sad because he was all alone until he saw someone come over to the sandbox.

It was a tiny blue jay with two big front teeth and was wearing a black "Strong Johns" T shirt with beige cargo shorts. He approached the shy raccoon and sat next to him in the sandbox.

"Hi." the blue jay said, "H-Hi." the raccoon stuttered, "You don't have to be scared around me." the blue jay said, "I won't hurt you." Little Rigby began to feel a little better. The blue jay looked down at the small structure the young raccoon made in the sand. "Are you making a sand castle?" the bird asked, "No!" Rigby shouted, "It's the underwater submarine from 'Call of Duty: Black Ops!"

"You like that game too?" The blue jay asked, the raccoon nodded, They were suddenly interrupted by a group of older kids coming over to the two.

"Hey Rigbone…" the middle kid said, "You stole my pail and shovel!"

Rigby gulped and said, "I didn't take your pail and shovel." "Oh you didn't?" the kid asked, "Then how come your pail and shovel look exactly like mine?!" The kid asked,

"I don't know!" the raccoon whimpered, "These are mine, I swear!" "Lies! you're a thief! and do you wanna know what I do to thieves?" The kid asked punching his fist into his palm, Rigby gulped once more getting ready for the beatdown of his life when the young blue jay stood in front of him.

"Dude! He said he didn't take your pail and shovel so just leave him alone before I beat you up!" he yelled, The fat kid got all up in the young bird's face, "Oh yeah? You think you're so tough? You think you can beat me up?" he laughed, "Well I'd like to see you try!"

"That can be arranged." the bird said, and with that, the bird punched the kid in the stomach sending him falling down to the ground, clutching his stomach in defeat. "You may have won today, but mark my words: I'll get you!" then the kid and his other two friends ran off.

"H-Hey, t-thanks for saving me." Rigby stuttered, The young blue jay turned around, "No worries dude, he's just another kid like you and me." he smiled, Rigby smiled back.

the bird held out his hand, "I'm Mordecai." the bird said, Rigby took his hand and shook it, "Rigby…" "Let's make a bro pact dude." Mordecai said putting his right fist up in a swearing position and his left hand on his chest, "Let's promise to be bros forever and never let anything break our brotherhood apart." "Yeah, okay." Rigby said, "No girls!" the raccoon cheered, "Yeah yuh!" the blue jay cheered back and the two lightly fist bumped. Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby's mothers ran over to the two boys.

"Rigby! Rigby!" Rigby's mother cried still holding Don, "Mordecai! Baby are you hurt!" Mordecai's mother asked, "No, mom." Mordecai smiled, "But I _did _get a new friend!" "OOOOOOHHHHH!" The two "Oh'd while circling their arms around in the air.

**Present Day**

Rigby stared at himself sadly in the mirror of his dressing room in the church. Three months had already passed and it was late August. Mordecai was finally getting married to Margaret and Rigby was happy for his friend, but was sad that he was leaving him.

Rigby walked into Mordecai's dressing room where Mordecai was staring sadly into the mirror as well. He was happy he was getting married, but he felt upset that he would break their brotherhood vow and let a girl get in the way of their friendship. he heard the door creak and he saw the small raccoon walk in. Rigby approached him, and the two were silent. Until Rigby broke the silence,

"Mordecai…" he began, "Thanks for being my friend." he smiled sadly, Mordecai looked down at the floor, still sad. "Don't be sad...This is the day you're going to marry the woman you love! Don't worry about me, I'll be okay on my own...Remember? Brospect." Rigby finished pounding his fist against his chest. He took Mordecai's hand and walked him to the altar. There they both waited. The church was beautiful and they were relieved to see familiar faces out in the crowd. Mordecai's family was there, Margaret's family was there, The park members were there all except for one, Piper. She was with the other girlfriends helping Margaret in one of the back dressing rooms get ready. It was way early, the ceremony wasn't supposed to start for another hour. Everyone was just sitting in the pews waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Margaret was wearing her white wedding gown and looking at herself in the mirror. "Is the air conditioner on in here…?"Margaret asked, Piper, who was straightening out the dress with Starla and Zoey near Margaret's feet responded, "No, why?" "Because I have cold feet! I'm so nervous!" Margaret exclaimed. Piper straightened herself up and said, "Don't be…You love Mordecai right?" "I do." Margaret answered, "And you want to spend the rest of your life with him right?" Piper asked, "More than anything." Margaret replied, "Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Piper smiled, "Yeah, you're right...Thanks Piper." Margaret smiled, "Anytime." Piper smiled back, Eileen then suddenly walked in. "You ready Margaret?" she asked, "Uh huh." Margaret nodded, smiling. They walked out of the dressing room where Margaret met up with her mom and dad while Piper and Zoey went to one of the pews. Piper sat down next to Thomas and was holding a bouquet of flowers and oey sat next to Piper. Thomas took her hand and she smiled at him and blushed.

Then, the organ began to play and Frank (Margaret's Father) took Margaret's arm and walked her down the aisle. Everyone smiled as they saw her walk towards the altar. Mordecai took Margaret's hand and Mr. Smith then went and sat down next to Mrs. Smith.

"Mordecai Quintel, Do you take Margaret Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife? To care for her, to cherish her, to nurture her in sickness and in health, from richer to poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Mordecai,

"I do." Mordecai said smiling at Margaret,

"And do you, Margaret Smith, take Mordecai Quintel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To care for him, to cherish him, to nurture him in sickness and in health, from richer to poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked Margaret,

Margaret was silent for a few seconds and everyone leaned in worried that she would say no. Then they all relaxed when she said,

"I do."

"And if any man in this room has any cause for objection to this union, may he speak now, or forever hold his peace…" the preacher continued,

Just then, the roof of the church crashed open and in came this flying shark wearing a jetpack? He looked like that landshark from "Total Drama."

Everyone ran away in a panic leaving the park crew (Minus Benson and Audrey) behind. Margaret held Mordecai in fear and Ryan shielded Julie from the shark's view while Thomas threw Piper behind him and stood in her path. The shark walked up to them and said,

"Postpone this wedding if you want to live!"

"Why?" Piper asked,

The shark turned to her, "Just put it off if you know what's best for you!" Thomas then held on tight to her.

Then the shark flew away.

Benson and Audrey walked into the church, Benson's suit and Audrey's dress each torn up slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" Benson asked with his eyes wide, "I don't know, but whatever it was, it was not good." Mordecai replied,

"Let's not worry about it now…" Piper said, "What matters is that we're all safe."

"Yeah! and me and Piper's one year anniversary of working at the park is coming up!" Ryan said throwing his fist up in the air,

"What's the initiation again?" Piper asked,

"Can't tell, it's a rule…" Benson joked,

"Aww man!" Piper complained,

The gang climbed into their cars and drove off deciding to shrug off this little incident and decided to face tomorrow.

**A.N: Yeah, this chapter was kind of short and kind of boring and kind of rushed. But by next chapter, things will pick up...I swear. But I'm not posting it probably until Tuesday or Wednesday because of Easter and other crap...Anyways, Happy Easter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation Night

One week later, Margaret moved in and she and Mordecai took Mordecai and Rigby's room and Rigby was given the spare room. It was a sunny day with the wind blowing lightly through the trees and the birds were singing. Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games while Margaret was in the kitchen.

"Mordecai?" Margaret called from the kitchen, "Yeah?" Mordecai called back,

"Can you pick up more eggs and milk at the store?" she asked,

"Aw what?! But we were just about to enter level 36!" Rigby complained, "Yeah, I'll get right on that Margaret." Mordecai said, Mordecai hit the middle button on his controller and the game paused.

"You wanna come with me so it will be less boring?" Mordecai asked looking at his smaller friend,

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby cheered,

So the guys went to the store and got the milk and eggs Margaret needed. But on the way back they passed by Thomas' dorm.

Thomas was just walking out the front door of his dormitory and was just about to go down the front steps when he saw Mordecai and Rigby in the golf cart speeding down the street and then rear end a car parked in the street.

"Dude, what happened?" Rigby asked,

"I was sending a text…" Mordecai said,

"Hey Thomas, how are 'ya?" Rigby asked and waved,

Thomas didn't say anything, he just played it cool and just waved back. "You need a ride to the park? We're heading there right now…" Mordecai offered,

"No guys, it's fine...Piper's driving me…" Thomas explained, "There she is now…"

Piper came down the street in her blue convertible with the ragtop roof down and she was wearing shades. She pulled up to the dormitory and stopped the car.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" she asked tilting her shades so he could see her eyes, she looked over and saw the two slackers in their undamaged cart and the damaged rear end of the white car in front of them.

"Oh hey!" she smiled, "Didn't expect to see you guys here. She looked confused at the car again, "Don't ask…" Mordecai said annoyed, "You know what _could_ be fun?" Piper asked smiling deviously, "What?" Mordecai asked, "We could...oh, I don't know..._race_ to the park…?" she shrugged,

"Unless you're scared…"

"Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai and Rigby both cheered,

Thomas climbed into Piper's car while Mordecai and Rigby backed the cart up. Piper put the rag top roof up and they lined up in the middle of the street.

"Ready…?" Piper said looking at Mordecai and Rigby through her car window,

"Set…" Mordecai said as he Rigby looked back at her and Thomas,

"GO!" They both yelled, and they both stepped on it and took off. Mordecai, Rigby, Piper, and Thomas were neck and neck, both cars were next to one another.

Rigby nudged Mordecai and pointed to a sign and said, "Dude! Go that way!" Mordecai turned the steering wheel and the cart reeled around the corner and out of sight.

Piper knew that going that way was a short cut but it was a narrow street so she turned to the right and was driving at her fastest. Thomas saw a sign and said, "Piper! go that way, it's a faster route!"

Piper stepped on it as hard as she could and went down the path. They could see the park house and Mordecai and Rigby were nowhere in sight they sped near Muscleman who was walking down the dirt path with shades and was eating an ice cream cone shirtless. When he saw the car all he could say was…

"OH NO BRO!"

He jumped out of the way and the convertible sped past him and then Mordecai and Rigby in the cart came out of nowhere and both cars pulled to a screeching halt in front of the house where everyone was sitting.

"Yeah-Yuh! We won!" Mordecai cheered stepping out of the cart, performing a victory dance,

"Hey!" Muscle Man yelled walking towards Piper, "You almost ran me over!"

"No way, _we_ won!" Piper said climbing out of her car and walking over to the dancing blue jay, "Hello? Are you even listening?" Muscle Man said, Ugh! Forget this!" he then stormed towards the steps.

Margaret came out the front door and walked down the house steps. "Oh great, you got the groceries." she said taking the groceries out of the back of the cart, "We won, case closed!" Mordecai said, "No, it was us." Piper said, Thomas stepped in between them, "How about we make it a fair tie, alright?" he said, "Yeah, I guess…" both birds grumbled,

Ryan then came over and he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey you guys!" Ryan waved, "Hey Ryan." the other four waved, "Guys, I've got great news!" he said, "Really? what is it?" Piper asked,

"Well, you guys all know my sister, Kendall?" Ryan asked,

"Nope, don't remember…" Mordecai said,

"Never heard of her…" said Rigby,

"You guys seriously don't remember Kendall?" Ryan said, "I talk about her all the time!" the cardinal threw his wings up.

"Yeah, Kendall!" Piper said nodding, she turned to the guys, "She used to hang out with me and Ryan when we were kids." she explained,

"Her and your brother, Parker…" Ryan added smiling and pointing a finger at the duck,

"Piper, you never told me you had a brother…" Thomas said turning to her,

Piper giggled, "I guess I never thought about it when I was around you. I never see Parker very much anymore...He studies at Oxford..."

"Anywho guys...Kendall is coming to visit!" Ryan said,

"But where is she staying?" Mordecai asked,

"With Julie and I at my parents'. "How old is she?" Rigby asked, "19." Ryan said, "She travels…" he explained, "Otherwise, she'd be around here all the time...She likes things that are adventurous and strange..." he explained,

"That's great!" Piper cheered, "I haven't seen her in like, FOREVER!"

"Mordecai, Rigby...Could you guys come here for a sec?" Benson called from the distance,

"Yeah, we'll be right there Benson…" Mordecai called back, "We'll catch you guys later...Tonight's your initiation." he said giving them a wink, then the two walked away.

"Has it really been one year already?" Thomas asked, "Yep." Piper giggled, "It's hard to believe isn't it? One full year since we've been hired!"

The three turned to face the house, "One year ago today we pulled up to this house in Ryan's truck!" Piper said with pride,

"Thanks for encouraging me to get this job along with you Piper." Ryan said, "No problem." Piper smiled at him,

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, "She's the reason I'm here…" Ryan said,

Thomas was still confused, Piper sighed and explained, "Even though Ryan comes from a wealthy family, his parents cut him off because they felt it was high time for him to earn his own money. I was applying for the job and offered him to come along...and he accepted…" Piper smiled,

"Huh, I never knew that…" Thomas said, "Again, another thing that I never thought of when I was around you…" she smiled,

Just then, Thomas' walkie talkie buzzed in,

_Thomas, I need you over here too...It's a three man job…" _said Benson over the walkie talkie,

Thomas picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it, "I'll be right there Benson…"

"I'll catch you guys at initiation…" he said, He kissed Piper on her cheek and walked away.

Piper and Ryan then decided to take a walk together to talk about initiation.

"So, what do you think the initiation will be?" Piper asked, "I think it will be something slightly dangerous but not dangerous enough to get us severely hurt." Ryan said,

"Hm, could be." Piper said, "But I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Later that night, the two friends pulled up in Ryan's pick up truck to the park house. They walked quietly into the house and the lights were off. They saw the guys wearing robes with hoods like the ones in the episode "Park Managers' Lunch." They were holding fake light up candles that had a reddish glow.

"Hello, Welcome to your initiation…" said Benson with a serious look,

"Well, we're here, what do we have to do?" Piper asked, Benson held up a blue plastic sled. **A:N Pitch Perfect 2 reference in here. **

"Every member of the park member must christen the house by sliding down the staircase, Benson explained,

Piper gulped, she remembered her fear of heights and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this.

"So which one of you is gonna go first?" Benson asked,

"Alright I'll go...Let's just get this over with…" Piper said walking over to the stairs in a scared tone,

She went up the stairs and stood at the top and placed the sled in front of her. She sat down in the sled with her legs straight out in front of her and her hands to the side in case if she needed to stop herself in case if the sled went out of control. She slid down the stairs, screaming with every step she went down. She finally reached the bottom with the sled and herself making a smooth landing. Her eyes opened and she felt her body for a moment. "I'm still alive…" she said, she then stood up, "I did it! I'm in the park crew!"

Benson then handed her a robe that was the same color as the others, she slipped it on and threw the hood up. "Congratulations Piper, you're one of us now…" Benson said shaking her hand, "Now let's see how Ryan does…You ready Ryan?" Benson called up the stairs,

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ryan said giving Benson a thumbs up, he jumped on the sled and rode it down the banister.

"COWABUNGA!" Ryan yelled reaching the end of the banister, he flew off and landed safely on the floor still standing.

Benson handed him a robe too, "Congrats Ryan, you and Piper are now both honorary members of the park!" Everyone applauded them and the two were as happy as can be. They finally made it into the group. The lights turned on and they all crowded around Piper and Ryan to congratulate them.

"Ryan you did it!" Mordecai yelled, "Piper, you were amazing!" Rigby yelled, "Ryan, that was the most epic sled slide I have ever seen!" Muscle Man complimented, "Your's was pretty cool too, Piper."

Piper looked at Thomas and yelled with excitement, "I did it! I'm in! I'm one of you guys now!"

Piper and Ryan both had to admit, this was the best one year anniversary ever.

**(Sigh) I know, I know...I uploded early again. Gah I'm just so ambicious! Well, In the next chapter we will meet Kendall...So stay tuned for that. **


	3. Chapter 3: Kendall

Ryan woke up with the sun gently shining in his face, his brown eyes at first adjusting to the bright sunlight. He rubbed his eyes with his right arm while leaning on his left, then turned and saw his fiance sleeping next to him. He beamed at her and lightly kissed her forehead. He then climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ryan stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on his red feathers.

After his shower, he went back into the bedroom and threw a grey T shirt on. He was combing his hair when he saw Julie stir in the mirror. Then she awoke with a soft yawn, "Good morning Ryan." she yawned as she stretched,

"Morning Julie…" Ryan said placing his comb down on the dresser and kissing his bride to be.

"Whoa, you need to brush your teeth." he joked,

"Ha Ha…" Julie said sarcastically, She opened a few drawers of the dresser and pulled out a pink T shirt and jeans. "Isn't your sister coming today?" she asked as she walked to the bathroom, "Yes and I think you'll really like her…" Ryan said as he continued to comb his hair.

"I've shown her pictures of you but I think she'll like to meet you in person."

"Yeah…When is she going to get here?" Julie asked,

"Her plane lands in a few hours, I'm going to pick her up." Ryan responded, "Wanna come along?" he asked,

"Yeah sure." Julie smiled,

* * *

The two drove to the airport and went to the gate where they were supposed to meet Kendall.

"Keep an eye out for a thin cardinal with short brunette hair." Ryan said,

Julie nodded, she looked at the tunnel and saw all the passengers come out. She kept an eye out for Ryan's sister. She saw the last passenger come out of the plane, a cardinal about Piper's height that was super thin and her straight brunette hair went down to her shoulders.

"Kendall!" Ryan yelled with his arms open wide, "Big bro!" Kendall yelled, She ran over to him and the two siblings hugged.

Kendall looked over and saw Julie, "And I assume that this pretty girl is Julie…" she smiled at the tanager.

"Yes I am…" Julie smiled, she stuck out her hand for Kendall to shake it, "...And you're Kendall. Nice to meet you."

"Same here…" Kendall smiled as she shook the tanager's hand,

"Well, should we get going?" Ryan asked picking up his sister's suitcase,

"Oh yeah." Kendall said, "Let's go."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the park house:**

"So...Bored…" Mordecai groaned laying on the couch,

"No kidding…" Rigby groaned back,

Piper was sitting in one of the chairs listening to her iPhone.

"_You make me glo-o-o-o-ow"_

"_But I cover up, won't let it sho-o-o-o-o-ow"_

"_So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love-"_

"Piper, what are you listening to?" Mordecai asked,

Piper took out her earbuds, "'Heart Attack' By Demi Lovato…" she said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…" Mordecai said,

Just then, the front door opened, and in came Benson carrying a rather large box.

When he saw the two slackers on the couch, he asked,

"What are you two doing?"

"We're bored…" Mordecai said, "Margaret's at work and so is Eileen so...yeah, we're bored…"

"You know, if you're bored you can just go do some chores…" Benson said nonchalantly,

Mordecai and Rigby then sprung up and ran out of the room.

Benson sighed, "Idiots…" he grumbled to himself, Piper watched him walk up the stairs still carrying the box and Piper just went back to staring at her phone screen.

Ryan then walked in with Julie and Kendall.

"So this is the house where some of the workers live. Piper and I lived here for a while but then she moved in with her grandma and I went back to live with our parents." Ryan explained,

"This place is HUGE!" Kendall said marveling at the very large house,

"Yeah we get that alot." Ryan said, "Piper is around here somewhere...Where is she?"

Piper stood up from the chair, "I'm right here dummy!" she joked,

"Piper!" Kendall squealed,

"Kendall! Long time no see!" Piper said giving the young cardinal a bro hug,

"Your hair grew so long!" Kendall pointed out,

"Your hair got shorter." Piper said pointing to the cardinal's short brown hair,

"Yeah, I got it cut…" Kendall explained,

"Piper, who was at the door?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby walked in,

When he and Rigby saw the young cardinal they completely froze up. "Who's this?" Mordecai asked pointing to the cardinal,

"This is Ryan's sister, Kendall." Piper explained,

"Oh, so _you're_ Kendall…" Rigby said, "Ryan's told us so much about you."

"All good I hope." Kendall giggled, "Well, actually-" Rigby was interrupted by a punch in the arm from Mordecai, Rigby rubbed his arm and grumbled.

"Well, I'm Mordecai…" Mordecai said pointing a thumb to himself, "...And this is Rigby…" "Mordecai who is that?" a voice asked, Everyone looked up at the stairs and saw Benson looking at Kendall.

"Benson, this is my sister, Kendall." Ryan said, "Kendall, this is my boss Benson."

"Nice to meet you." Kendall smiled,

"Likewise." Benson said nodding,

"Come on Kendall, let's go introduce you to everyone else…" Ryan said, He, Kendall, Julie, and Piper walked out of the house.

"Oh Benson, don't forget...Guys' Night is in a week." Mordecai said,

"Oh, um...could I tag along maybe?" Benson asked,

"Yeah-Yuh!" Rigby said, "Thanks." Benson smiled,

They went around the park and introduced her to the other workers. They all liked her. Each person she met seemed pretty cool to her. Pops was pretty cool, Skips just amazed her with all the things he can do, Thomas was just normal, Muscle Man weirded her out a little but High Five Ghost made her feel more comfortable.

At the end of the day, the four (Piper, Ryan, Julie, and Kendall) were eating nachos with hot cheese at the snack bar while the sun was setting.

* * *

"Today was just amazing!" Kendall said full of energy, "Everyone is so nice! Well, except for Muscle Man…" she said,

"Eh, you'll get used to him eventually." Piper said popping a nacho into her mouth,

"So, do you wanna come back here tomorrow and hang out Kendall?" Ryan asked, "Who knows, maybe you'll catch some of the park's weirdness."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kendall nodded,

* * *

Later that night, Piper was in her bedroom laying on her bed on her stomach talking to Zoey over FaceTime.

"When are you coming back?" Piper asked, **A:N: Forgot to mention, Zoey is at a stylist convention in New York.**

"I'll be back soon…" Zoey said over FaceTime, "So like, what's going on over there?" she asked,

"Well, Kendall is here visiting." Piper said,

"Kendall? as in Ryan's sister Kendall?" Zoey said,

"Yeah." Piper nodded,

"That's cool, I haven't seen her in like, FOREVER!" Zoey exaggerated,

"That's what I said!" Piper laughed,

"So, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Later Zoey…" Piper said,

"Night!" Zoey said, Piper then hit the "End Call" button at the bottom of the screen.

She layed on her back and stared up at the ceiling then her phone played her ringtone. "Wonderland" By Taylor Swift.

"_We found Wonderland You and I got lost in it and we pretended it could last forever eh eh."_

As the tone played the chorus a second time, Piper looked at the screen to see who was calling her, it was Thomas.

She hit the answer button and spoke into the phone,

"Yo…" she said,

"Hey…" Thomas said on the other side of the call,

"What'cha calling me for?" Piper asked,

"Well...It's that shark at the wedding, I can't seem to get his warning out of my head…I'm concerned for your safety. Want me to stay with you and your grandmother until he's caught?" he asked over the phone,

Piper didn't know how to respond to that, honestly, she didn't have a problem with the idea...She just wasn't sure if her grandma would be too crazy about the whole idea.

"I don't know...We haven't seen the shark since the wedding, and besides, me and my grandma, we make a great team...If someone threatens us, we take him down!" she bragged throwing her finger in a downward pointing position to exaggerate.

"Heh heh, alright." Thomas chuckled at Piper's bragging, "But if that shark comes around and threatens us again, I'm moving in, end of discussion…" he said seriously,

"Alright, alright…" Piper giggled, "It's a deal." "So is there anything else you wanna talk to me about?" she asked,

"Yeah actually…" Thomas said nodding, "My family is coming in a few weeks, my siblings wanna meet me…"

"Oh that's great!" Piper said happily over the phone,

"Just a refresher question, Who is my older sister again?" he asked,

"Karey…" Piper said,

"Thanks." Thomas thanked her,

"Goodnight…" Piper blushed,

"Spokoynoy nochi, YA lyublyu Tebya..." Thomas said over the phone, Piper beamed and said, "YA lyublyu Tebya bol'she." Then she hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, the shark from the wedding walked down a lone street and stopped at a building. He entered the building and opened up a door to an abandoned apartment that was all trashed up and had white sheets over the furniture.

He walked into one of the empty rooms that turned out to not be so empty. He sat down at a computer and got on and started typing with the keyboard.

He got onto a chat room and the president of the United States appeared on the screen.

"Did you warn them?" He asked,

"Yes, but are you sure that it was wise?" The shark asked, "I don't think that-"

"They don't know what is coming..." The president said, "It's something big...they must be protected at all costs..."

* * *

**Wow, A lot has happened in this chapter...What do you guys think of Kendall? and what do you think the president meant when he said that something big is coming and that the park group must be protected at all costs? Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kendall gets Crushed

**A.N: It's time to post another chapter...This chapter is once again kind of short so I'll post a second chapter on top of that so that way it will be easier for you to understand the the situation at the end of this chapter. **

The next day, the park members all woke up and got ready for another workday.

Kendall walked up to the gang who was working up on the house.

"Hey guys." Kendall smiled and waved,

"Hey Kendall." They all said back,

Muscle Man decided it was high time for a prank, "Hey Kendall…" Muscle Man smiled deviously, He then purposely knocked over a bucket of soapy water next to him so it would go over the edge of the house.

"SUDS UP!" the bucket of soapy water dumped all over Kendall making her clothes and hair soaked and the bucket landed over her head and she fell to the ground.

The guys gasped as Muscle Man laughed and HFG laughed along. Thomas, Ryan, and Piper went down to help her.

Piper took Kendall's right arm, while Ryan pushed her up to a standing position from her back while Thomas took her left arm.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked,

She sputtered and coughed and looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She was finally up in a standing position and Piper was wiping soap bubbles off of her clothes.

"You sure you're okay, Kendall?" Piper asked,

"Yeah, Thanks Piper." Kendall assured her,

"Believe me, I know how it sucks to be pranked mercilessly...Muscle Man used to prank me too." Thomas told her,

Kendall felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one who has fallen victim to Muscle Man's childish games and impractical jokes.

"Thanks." Kendall said,

Kendall suddenly felt something tingle in her spine, next she was sweating, she almost never sweats! Then she felt like her heart was going to explode.

Noticing that she looked kind of odd, Ryan said, "Kendall, You feeling alright?"

Kendall then made a dash for it. She ran back to her and Ryan's house, up to her room and locked the door. She slid down the door and then got up and walked over to her mirror to ponder what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Thomas' Admirer

The next day, Piper, Ryan, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG were drinking sodas at the snack bar when they saw Kendall walk up.

"Hey guys." Kendall smiled,

"Hey Kendall." they all said back,

"Hey what happened yesterday, Kendall?" Rigby asked, "You totally ditched us, we were going to try to show you some of the park's weirdness!"

"I...I felt really embarrassed about that prank." Kendall lied, "Speaking of which…" Piper said, she looked over to Muscle Man, "Muscle Man has something he wants to tell you."

"What?" Muscle Man asked, and Mordecai elbowed him,

"Ugh fine!" Muscle Man said rubbing his chest, "I'm sorry I dumped that bucket of water on you." he apologized,

"No worries…" Kendall said, "Apology accepted."

Thomas then walked up to the group, "Hey guys." he waved,

"Hey Thomas…" They all said together,

"Hey…"Kendall said nervously,

Ever since the prank the day before, she acted weird whenever she was around Thomas...She didn't know if she was flattered that he helped her, or that it was just nice. She thought it was sweet of him to help.

Muscle Man eyed her suspiciously, "Well, I just came over because Benson is looking for Mordecai and Rigby...something about snacks in the snack bar disappearing..."

"It wasn't us this time!" Mordecai complained, "Hey, I was just telling you what Benson told me...doesn't mean I believe him." Thomas said, the two groaned, "Come on Rigby, let's just go get this over with..." Mordecai said,

The two walked away and there was an awkward silence. Then Muscle Man broke the silence,

"I'm gonna go...do some stuff...come on fives..." Muscle Man left the snack bar and Fives followed, "So Thomas, you excited for your siblings coming to meet you?" Ryan asked,

"Yeah, definitely." Thomas said nodding, "I just hope they're excited to meet me too..." Piper walked out of the snack bar and put her hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry...I'm sure they're happier than ever." She said, "Thanks Piper." Thomas smiled, "Do you need a lift home?" Piper asked, "Yeah, thanks." Thomas said, then the couple walked away. "I'll catch you at home Kendall..." Ryan said walking out of the snack bar,

Kendall looked dreamily at Thomas who was walking away with Piper in the distance. A 'In Love' look spread across her face. It was official...She was head over heels in love with Thomas.

The next day Thomas was just walking through the park to go do a job, when Kendall walked up.

"Hey Thomas." She said in a giggly tone,

"Oh, hey Kendall." Thomas said normally,

"So what'cha doin?" she asked,

"Just going to do a job Benson assigned for me." Thomas answered,

"Hey listen, I never got a chance to thank you for helping me out the other day…" Kendall said, "I think it was really sweet of you to make me feel better about being pranked."

"Eh, it was nothing." Thomas shrugged, He began to walk away but she grabbed his hand, "No guy has ever stuck up for me before. But you're not like the others..." He got a little freaked out.

"Uh…" Thomas sweated, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Then he ran away.

**Montage: **

**Thomas was working at the snack bar when he's filling an order and he goes to open up one of the cupboards and sees Kendall hiding in the cupboard, spying on him. He gets startled. Next, he is eating a bag of chips and Kendall is watching through a bush and he's startled and runs away when he hears her because she's heavily breathing. **

**Then, Finally...She's watching Thomas sleep on his couch and she pulls out a camera and takes a picture and he wakes up by the flash. **

Piper was raking the leaves when Thomas came running up to her, "Piper! Piper! Piper…" Thomas said out of breath,

"Thomas! what's wrong?" Piper asked dropping her rake, "Piper, I've got a serious problem." Thomas said, "What is it? are the Russians after you again? 'Cause if they are, I'll take care of them…" She said holding up her fists ready to fight.

"No, It's nothing like that…" Thomas said, "Piper, you're not going to believe this but...Kendall has a crush on me!"

Piper just looked at him funny, "What?" Piper finally laughed, "Piper, this is not a joke, this is serious!" Thomas yelled,

"Well, to be honest I don't blame her, I can see why she would have a crush on you..._I _had a crush on you…" She said,

"At least yours wasn't some creepy obsession like this one." Thomas said, "This one is just weird."

"Thomas, think about it...you're 24 years old, she's 19 years old. Do you really think it would work out?" Piper asked,

Thomas thought hard for a minute and then responded, "Yeah, you're probably right...But how do I get her to stop stalking me?" he asked,

"Just tell her that you two will never be a thing." Piper said,

"Yeah, okay...I'll do it!" he yelled happily, he dashed off.

Thomas continued to run to try to find Kendall. Finally he found her and she was wearing a scary smile.

"Hey Thomas…" Kendall said eagerly,

"Hey Kendall…" Thomas said feeling bad,

"So, do you wanna hang out or something if you're not busy?" she asked,

"Listen Kendall, I am super flattered that you like me in a romantic fashion. But, it's just...I'm 24 and you're 19...and I just don't think that could work out." Thomas explained to her,

"I know…" Kendall said sadly, "You know?" Thomas said surprised, Kendall nodded, "I knew this would be brought up...I understand, you're too old for me…" "By the way, I see the way you look at Piper...When you look at her, you look like you've found that special someone that's been missing from your life. You really love her don't you?" she said,

"A lot, yes." Thomas nodded, "It's okay, I understand." Kendall said, "Well I'd better go finish packing up my stuff…" She said walking away,

"Aww what? You're leaving?" Thomas said a little bummed out, "Things were just starting to be less awkward…"

Kendall turned to face him, "As much as I'd love to stay, I have been summoned to go to Britain and attend a meeting at Oxford…" She explained,

"Well, just know you're always able to come back whenever you want." Thomas said,

"I know…" She said smiling, "I'll be back tomorrow to say bye to everyone…" She said,

The next day she said her goodbyes to the park crew.

"Good luck at Oxford…" Mordecai said hugging her,

"Have fun madam!" Pops squealed, Kendall Laughed.

"Come back soon…" Benson smiled, Kendall nodded.

"You're alright…" Muscle Man said smiling at her,

"Good luck…" Rigby smiled,

Kendall finally reached Piper and Ryan. She hugged Piper first,

"I wish you didn't have to leave!" Piper said squeezing Kendall tight, "Me too…" Kendall said, She finally hugged Ryan, "I'll see you later big bro!" she said, "Later sis…" Ryan smiled hugging back, Kendall climbed into the taxi and everyone waved at her.

Piper called out, "If you see my brother while you're at Oxford, tell him I said hi…"

Then the taxi drove off and the everyone looked at each other. They were happy but they didn't know what was coming.

**Ooh, what **_**is **_**coming? Find out in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Scare

The leaves had changed color and were falling outside Mordecai's bedroom window and Mordecai pulled down the mask from his old Frankenstein costume. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Hm Hm I look so terrifying…" He said,

Just then, the door opened and in came Margaret who was dressed up as Frankenstein's wife.

"Hey-" She said getting cut off, "Ah!" Mordecai screamed, he put his hand to his chest then calming down when seeing it was just Margaret.

"Don't scare me like that." He said slightly angry, she giggled. "Alright, now come on, Everybody's waiting." She said, "Also, Frankenstein's wife needs her Frankenstein…"

**Meanwhile: **

Everyone was waiting downstairs for the guests to show up for the party.

"No offense Thomas…" Said Rigby, "But what are you supposed to be?" Thomas was wearing a blue fabric zip up suit with a tan undercarriage with an attached hood with fabric spikes.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog…" Thomas said embarrassed, Rigby laughed, "Dude, you dressed up as Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

"Piper wanted me to wear this...She said it would make me look cute and she says my voice sounds like Sonic's for some reason."

"And you _do _look cute." Piper said coming up behind him,

"Piper, of all the costumes you could forced him to wear, it had to be this one." Rigby laughed,

"I don't care what you think Rigby." Piper said, "Thomas agrees with me, his costume rocks!"

"Yeah..." Thomas laughed nervously, Piper hugged him and he looked over at Rigby and mouthed, "Help me..."

Just then, Mordecai and Margaret came downstairs. Mordecai had his arm around Margaret's shoulder. Mordecai looked at Thomas' costume, "Don't...say...anything…" Thomas said annoyed, The doorbell rang and Benson went to open the door and welcome their guests.

Three hours later, the party was in full gear and everyone was having the time of their lives.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Piper asked the others, they were sitting on the couch and in the chairs.

"We could tell scary stories!" Rigby yelled with slang, "Nah…" Mordecai said, "That's starting to get old…" "I would tell a scary story but I'm not really good at creating something good on the spot…" Piper said, "Aww man Thomas! you and Piper are made for each other!" Muscle Man laughed, "What do you mean?" Piper asked, "He can't tell scary stories either!" Muscle Man continued to laugh.

Piper turned to Thomas who was right next to her, "You can't?" she asked smiling and raising an eyebrow, Thomas got a little embarrassed, "Yeah." He finally said in a defeated tone.

"That's okay…" Piper smiled, "I can't tell scary stories either." Thomas felt a little better after that.

"Then what _should_ we do?" Rigby asked, The gang fell silent and listened to the music play in the room. "We could dance?" Piper suggested,

The others shrugged figuring that there was nothing else they could do except eat candy and talk. Which they had already done. They stood up and each guy got with his girl. Piper gave a nod to the DJ and the DJ changed the song from "The Monster Mash" to "Iris" by "The Goo Goo Dolls." The song played,

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow. _

_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now." _

Thomas held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?" Piper giggled, "Why of course you may!" she smiled. Rigby smiled at Eileen, Eileen blushed and Rigby held out his hand to her. She took it in a tight grip and the pulled him in quickly and the two began to slow dance. Mordecai and Margaret slow danced and they started kissing. Muscle Man and Starla were just making out on the carpet and some strangers at the party were looking at them weird. Piper spun around and suddenly felt Thomas lift her up into the air. The chorus played,

"_And I don't the world to see me…_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

_When everything's meant to be broken, I just _

_want you to know who I am…" _

"Wow you're strong." Piper said a little surprised, "You have no idea how many weights the KGB made me lift a day!" Thomas said seriously, "It must've been a hard life." Piper said sadly, "Honestly, it could've been worse…" Thomas told her, "I wouldn't have come here, I wouldn't have met you guys…" Piper spun one more time, "...I wouldn't have met you…" He finished, Piper began to feel hot in the cheeks when she heard Benson's voice.

"Hey Piper, could you go get the sodas from the attic please?" he asked,

Piper blinked and shook her head to regain her focus, "I'm sorry Benson, what was that?" she asked,

Benson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I asked you if you could go get the sodas from the attic please…" He said annoyed,

"Can you get Ryan to do it?" Piper asked, "I'm a little busy right now…"

"Fine." Benson said annoyed, he then went to go look for Ryan who was hanging out with Julie.

"Ryan, could you go get the sodas from the attic please?" Benson asked, Ryan looked at Benson, "Yeah, sure man...I'll be right on that…" "Thanks…" Benson smiled,

Ryan went up to the attic and grabbed the box of sodas being chilled in a mini freezer. On his way back down, he stopped dead in the hallway. For he saw before him the shark from the wedding.

"You!" Ryan yelled, he grabbed a vase and threatened to hit him with it.

"No, wait!" the shark yelled, "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ryan yelled, 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" the shark said, "You're here for Thomas aren't you?!" Ryan yelled, "You can't have him!"

"I'm not here for Thomas…" The shark said, "..I'm here to protect him…"

"You're here to protect him?" Ryan said confused, "Yes…" The shark nodded, "...And the others too…"

The shark pulled out a badge, "Agent Biter, CIA…" He said, "CIA?" Ryan said, "Central Intelligence Agency." The shark said, "I know what that means!" Ryan said annoyed, "So, what do you mean protect us? Protect us from what?" Ryan asked,

"Oh, right...that…" The shark said, he cleared his throat. "I need you to think back to early May…" he said,

"Why?" Ryan asked, "Just do it…" Biter said, Ryan thought back hard. "What was the biggest thing that happened to you that month?" Biter asked, "We fought Trevor who was a Russian spy…" Ryan said, "He was working with another Russian spy and they were both out to get revenge on Thomas…"

"What do you know about those two spies?" Biter asked, "They both died, one drowned and the helicopter exploded with Trevor in it…" Ryan answered,

"Or so you think…" Agent Biter said, "What do you mean?" Ryan asked,

"Trevor, the spy that died in the helicopter explosion, he's alive…" Biter said,

Ryan was in shock, "Trevor's ALIVE?!" he yelled surprised, The shark nodded, "But don't worry, the president has sent me to protect you…"

"President? Of the United States?" Ryan said, "No the president of Tants Co." The shark said sarcastically, "Yes the president of the United States…" "Okay, sorry, sorry…" Ryan said to the shark, "So, what do I tell the others?" Ryan asked,

"Don't tell them, that will only cause panic." Biter explained, "Well then, who's going to tell them?" Ryan asked, "Leave that to me." Biter smiled,

Julie's POV

I was dancing, and having the time of my life. It was the most fun I'd had in ages. Before coming to this town and getting engaged to Ryan, I traveled for my job and I was around the world all the time. I never really got the chance to party or to loosen up when I was traveling. So I was having more fun than the others. Then I saw Ryan come down the stairs looking rather shaken.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan told me, Even though he said he was fine, I knew that there was something he knew that he was not telling me.

"Ryan, I'm serious...What's wrong?" I asked,

Ryan looked at me really nervous for a second then he once again assured me that everything was fine and that he was just a little disturbed that Muscle Man and Starla were still making out on the floor. I still didn't believe him, but I just decided to just play along with it.

Piper's POV

The party went on for hours and hours until finally the guests went home leaving us with a messy house. "Okay people let's get this place straightened up." Said Benson, Mordecai and Rigby brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen where Margaret and Eileen were washing them and Audrey, Celia, and Starla were just wiping off the table and the counters and putting leftover food in the fridge. Julie and Pops were taking down the halloween decorations all over the house and Ryan was picking up trash and putting it into bags. Skips, Thomas, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost were taking the full trash bags and throwing them into the dumpster out back. I vacuumed the floors.

Everything was working out great and everyone was cooperating when we heard the girls scream in the kitchen. We scrambled into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Starla was shaking and Eileen was holding a frying pan like she was going to whack someone on the head. Audrey was biting her lip. We looked to what they were looking at and we were shocked to see the shark from the wedding.

"It's you!" Mordecai yelled, Eileen walked towards the shark and swang the frying pan close to the shark's head but he ducked and she missed.

Thomas grabbed my arm and threw me behind him and blocked me from the shark.

"No wait!" The shark yelled, Eileen took another swing at him but he grabbed the other end of the frying pan and told her to stop. Rigby got mad and ran towards the shark and attempted to jump onto his face and claw at his eyes but the shark just pushed him off.

"Who are you?" I asked walking towards the shark, "Piper! don't go near him!" Thomas yelled, "It's alright, I got this." I said,

I asked again, "Who are you? and what do you want from us?"

The shark showed us his badge, "Agent Biter, CIA…" He said, "CIA!" I yelled, I grabbed Thomas' hand, "You're here for Thomas!" I yelled,

"No I'm not." Agent Biter said, "If you're not here for Thomas, then what are you here for?" asked Mordecai, "I don't know how to break this to you…" Biter said, "Trevor's back…"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, "Trevor's back?!" Mordecai yelled, "What do you mean he's back?!"

"I mean he's alive…" Biter said, "And I was sent here by the president to protect you. I already told the cardinal but instructed him not to tell you so no panic would erupt…" "I just need to stake out here and I need an undercover job as a groundskeeper…"

"Done!" Benson said shaking Biter's hand, "Excellent!" Briter said, Skips whispered to Benson's, "I don't trust this guy, Benson. Let's not let our guard down." "I will be back tomorrow with the equipment...For now, sit tight…" He then jumped out the window over the sink.

Everyone was silent, "Thomas! I'm scared!" I cried, He held me and made me feel safer, "Don't worry, This guy seems to know what he's doing...We'll stop Trevor…" Starla shivered as Muscle Man comforted her, "What's going to happen to us?" she asked, "Is Trevor going to get us?" Eileen asked, She sounded as scared as a little kid who was worried about a monster jumping out of her closet.

"No...he's not…" Rigby told her pretending to be brave, "No one is getting anybody…"

**A.N: No! Trevor's Back! What is the gang going to do? How will they solve this? and is Biter really the agent he seems? Find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**A.N: Hey guys, Now we haven't updated for over a week and I think you guys have the right to know why. We decided to go on a hiatus because the story wasn't doing so well and I'm just so focused on my Ninjago fanfiction. Then last Saturday we kept on being favorited and followed by all of you awesome viewers and we finally got a very sweet review from someone this week props to you dude. :) So we decided that the break's over and here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Plus, the song that Piper sings in the shower is "I'm gonna Love You" By Jennifer Love Hewitt...**

The next day, The gang was sitting silently in the living room waiting for Biter to return like he promised. Then they heard the doorbell ring and Benson got up to answer it. "That must be Biter…" He said,

He answered the door and it was Biter. He was holding a lot of bags and cases full of equipment. He appeared to be struggling with the luggage.

"Do you need help with that?" Margaret asked, "No no, I got it." Biter assured her, he stumbled into the kitchen and set all the equipment down on the table. He unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a large radio and put on a headset and was adjusting one of the knobs.

"Thanks again for doing this." Benson said, "Don't thank me yet…" Biter said, "Thank me when that orange haired dirtbag is out of your lives…"

He continued to adjust the knob on the radio and worked at the table for hours. Eleven hours later, the gang ordered some chinese takeout and Mordecai walked into the kitchen and tapped Biter on the shoulder, "We got you a wonton…" He said handing Biter the plastic container full of soup. Biter smiled and took the container, "Thanks." He said, Mordecai walked back into the living room where the others were sitting down eating their chinese food.

"Is he _still _working in there?" Benson asked, Mordecai nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs and Rigby handed him an eggroll.

"Man, he's been at it for hours." Piper said taking a bite of her fried rice, "Well it's a lot of work…" Benson said, He took a bite out of his plate of stir fry. Everyone continued to eat in silence.

After eating, the gang pitched in to wash the dishes and clean everything up.

Piper picked up Biter's empty wonton soup container, "So, what do you hear through those headphones?" Piper asked, Biter looked at her and took off his headphones and said, "I stuck a bug underneath Trevor's dining room table and I can hear everything he says and does."

"Cool!" Piper said, "How do you accomplish something like that?" Eileen asked drying a plate, "An agent never reveals his methods." Biter smiled, "Aww what?!" Rigby whined, "But what you do is so cool!" Everyone laughed at that and Biter put the headphones back on and continued to listen to what he was hearing on the machine.

"Well, we'd better get home…" Piper said, "Come on, Thomas." She and the goat walked out of the room. "So Mordecai…" Margaret said facing the blue jay while drying a mug, "Do you think we should find our own place?" "Nah, this place is good for now…Maybe if we eventually have kids or something…" Mordecai told her, The very thought of having kids made Margaret blush.

"Yeah, we'd better get going as well." Ryan said, putting one final plate in one of the cupboards, "Come on Julie, let's go…" The cardinal and the tanager went out to Ryan's truck and they rode out of the park. Julie was very quiet during the ride and Ryan was concerned about her. About halfway to his house Ryan asked, "Julie, are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm a little scared." Julie replied, "What if Trevor finds us? What if he hurts us? What if-?" "Julie, It's gonna be alright…" Ryan told her putting his hand on her upper arm, "Biter is an excellent agent. He'll be able to stop Trevor before he even gets the chance." Julie started to smile a bit and that made Ryan smile.

**Meanwhile:**

"Here we are...Make yourself at home…" Piper said as she and Thomas walked through the door, Since Trevor was back and it just scared the heck out of Piper, she decided to let Thomas stay with her and her grandma until this whole incident blew over.

"You want to sleep on the couch? I also have an air mattress…" She suggested, "I'll take the air mattress and I brought my sleeping bag to use as a blanket…" Thomas told her, "Alright, so do you want the air mattress in my room? or here in the living room?" Piper asked, "I think I'd feel better if I slept in your room, to make sure no one sneaks in at night and takes you…" Thomas answered, "Okay then. I'll go set it up." Piper said,

Twenty minutes later, Piper had finished filling up the mattress up with air and Thomas spread out his sleeping bag on the mattress. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Piper said, She took some pajamas out of her dresser and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Thomas decided to put his bag full of his clothes in Piper's closet which she didn't even use. Then he heard Piper singing in the shower.

" '_Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life...I'm holding you safe her, In this heart of mine...I can't live without you, 'cause my soul would die...and now I'm telling the truth...I'll spend the rest of my life, loving you…" _

Thomas thought she sounded really pretty when she sang. Which of course was all the time. But this time, she sounded prettier than usual.

After about ten minutes, Piper threw on her pajamas, fixed her hair. and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. Her damp hair was brushed out and put up in a ponytail to dry. Piper then went into her room and climbed into her bed and turned out the light. Thomas climbed onto the air mattress and Piper set Thomas' alarm clock that he brought with him for 6:30. She sat up in bed and said, "Night…" Thomas replied, "Night…" Piper fell back on her mattress and began to drift off to sleep. She then heard screaming and her eyes immediately shot open and she saw that she was in the helicopter where they fought Trevor and Natalia. She looked around and saw Mordecai, Ryan and the rest of the gang fighting Trevor. All the guys kept on failing their attacks and Trevor was laughing maniacally. Piper then heard Thomas' voice, "Piper!" he yelled, she turned and saw Thomas fighting Natalia and then she saw Natalia try to shoot at him but missed and she shot the main controls and the top of the helicopter began to crumble. "Piper help me…" Thomas told her terrified, Piper tried to run over to help him but found that her legs could not move. A very large piece of the helicopter crushed Thomas just like before. Only this time it killed him. "NOOOO!" Piper screamed, Piper's eyes immediately shot open and she realized that it was all just a dream. She looked around at the room. It was still dark. She looked at the time on Thomas' alarm clock. The weird red shaped numbers on the clock screen read 12:30 a.m.

"That was some nightmare, huh?" a voice said, Piper was startled and turned to see Thomas sitting on the empty half of her bed.

"It was horrible!" Piper cried, "We were in the helicopter and we were fighting Trevor and Natalia again and you wanted my help but I couldn't save you! Then you got crushed again and this time it killed you!" she cried into his shoulder, "It was so scary!" she said crying, Just then, a light turned on and her grandmother was standing in the doorway with her hand on the light switch. She looked at Thomas who was holding her and then at her granddaughter. "Piper, baby what happened?" she asked, walking over to her bed, "I h-had a n-nightmare about Trevor and-it was really scary!" Piper sobbed in breaths, Thomas held her and she just cried. "Aww…" Her grandmother said patting her back, "How about I get you some tea? It will calm you down…" Her grandmother said, _"She doesn't like tea…"_ Thomas thought, _"You're supposed to be her grandmother and you don't know a thing."_ "Just a bottle of water would be nice…" Piper told her grandmother, Her grandma nodded and left the room. Piper continued to cry, "That dream scared me so much!" she said still sobbing, "I don't want to lose you, Thomas…" "You're not going to lose me…" Thomas told her, "I'm with you all the way…" "I don't know how I'll be able to fall asleep again!" she cried, "Want me to hold your hand until you fall asleep?" Thomas asked her, Piper nodded and he took her hand.

Piper's grandmother brought in the water and saw Thomas comforting Piper and Piper feeling better and less shaken up. She smiled at the couple and left the room so she wouldn't be interrupting anything. After about a few minutes of silence, Piper finally fell asleep and Thomas tucked her in, then went back to sleep.

The next day, Piper woke up at 6:00 and looked at the clock to see that Thomas had thirty minutes left until the alarm would go off. Piper could never have an alarm, every time she tried, she would sleep right through it. Piper climbed out of bed and walked over to Thomas who was sleeping on the air mattress, his hand was hanging over the mattress. Piper giggled at the goofy way he looked when he was sleeping. She kissed his head and whispered, "Thank you."

The next day, The gang was sitting silently in the living room waiting for Biter to return like he promised. Then they heard the doorbell ring and Benson got up to answer it. "That must be Biter…" He said,

He answered the door and it was Biter. He was holding a lot of bags and cases full of equipment. He appeared to be struggling with the luggage.

"Do you need help with that?" Margaret asked, "No no, I got it." Biter assured her, he stumbled into the kitchen and set all the equipment down on the table. He unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a large radio and put on a headset and was adjusting one of the knobs.

"Thanks again for doing this." Benson said, "Don't thank me yet…" Biter said, "Thank me when that orange haired dirtbag is out of your lives…"

He continued to adjust the knob on the radio and worked at the table for hours. Eleven hours later, the gang ordered some chinese takeout and Mordecai walked into the kitchen and tapped Biter on the shoulder, "We got you a wonton…" He said handing Biter the plastic container full of soup. Biter smiled and took the container, "Thanks." He said, Mordecai walked back into the living room where the others were sitting down eating their chinese food.

"Is he _still _working in there?" Benson asked, Mordecai nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs and Rigby handed him an eggroll.

"Man, he's been at it for hours." Piper said taking a bite of her fried rice, "Well it's a lot of work…" Benson said, He took a bite out of his plate of stir fry. Everyone continued to eat in silence.

After eating, the gang pitched in to wash the dishes and clean everything up.

Piper picked up Biter's empty wonton soup container, "So, what do you hear through those headphones?" Piper asked, Biter looked at her and took off his headphones and said, "I stuck a bug underneath Trevor's dining room table and I can hear everything he says and does."

"Cool!" Piper said, "How do you accomplish something like that?" Eileen asked drying a plate, "An agent never reveals his methods." Biter smiled, "Aww what?!" Rigby whined, "But what you do is so cool!" Everyone laughed at that and Biter put the headphones back on and continued to listen to what he was hearing on the machine.

"Well, we'd better get home…" Piper said, "Come on, Thomas." She and the goat walked out of the room. "So Mordecai…" Margaret said facing the blue jay while drying a mug, "Do you think we should find our own place?" "Nah, this place is good for now…Maybe if we eventually have kids or something…" Mordecai told her, The very thought of having kids made Margaret blush.

"Yeah, we'd better get going as well." Ryan said, putting one final plate in one of the cupboards, "Come on Julie, let's go…" The cardinal and the tanager went out to Ryan's truck and they rode out of the park. Julie was very quiet during the ride and Ryan was concerned about her. About halfway to his house Ryan asked, "Julie, are you okay?"

"Honestly, I'm a little scared." Julie replied, "What if Trevor finds us? What if he hurts us? What if-?" "Julie, It's gonna be alright…" Ryan told her putting his hand on her upper arm, "Biter is an excellent agent. He'll be able to stop Trevor before he even gets the chance." Julie started to smile a bit and that made Ryan smile.

**Meanwhile:**

"Here we are...Make yourself at home…" Piper said as she and Thomas walked through the door, Since Trevor was back and it just scared the heck out of Piper, she decided to let Thomas stay with her and her grandma until this whole incident blew over.

"You want to sleep on the couch? I also have an air mattress…" She suggested, "I'll take the air mattress and I brought my sleeping bag to use as a blanket…" Thomas told her, "Alright, so do you want the air mattress in my room? or here in the living room?" Piper asked, "I think I'd feel better if I slept in your room, to make sure no one sneaks in at night and takes you…" Thomas answered, "Okay then. I'll go set it up." Piper said,

Twenty minutes later, Piper had finished filling up the mattress up with air and Thomas spread out his sleeping bag on the mattress. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Piper said, She took some pajamas out of her dresser and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Thomas decided to put his bag full of his clothes in Piper's closet which she didn't even use. Then he heard Piper singing in the shower.

" '_Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life...I'm holding you safe her, In this heart of mine...I can't live without you, 'cause my soul would die...and now I'm telling the truth...I'll spend the rest of my life, loving you…" _

Thomas thought she sounded really pretty when she sang. Which of course was all the time. But this time, she sounded prettier than usual.

After about ten minutes, Piper threw on her pajamas, fixed her hair. and brushed her teeth. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and pink pajama bottoms with pink and yellow cartoon foxes on them. Her damp hair was brushed out and put up in a ponytail to dry. Piper then went into her room and climbed into her bed and turned out the light. Thomas climbed onto the air mattress and Piper set Thomas' alarm clock that he brought with him for 6:30. She sat up in bed and said, "Night…" Thomas replied, "Night…" Piper fell back on her mattress and began to drift off to sleep. She then heard screaming and her eyes immediately shot open and she saw that she was in the helicopter where they fought Trevor and Natalia. She looked around and saw Mordecai, Ryan and the rest of the gang fighting Trevor. All the guys kept on failing their attacks and Trevor was laughing maniacally. Piper then heard Thomas' voice, "Piper!" he yelled, she turned and saw Thomas fighting Natalia and then she saw Natalia try to shoot at him but missed and she shot the main controls and the top of the helicopter began to crumble. "Piper help me…" Thomas told her terrified, Piper tried to run over to help him but found that her legs could not move. A very large piece of the helicopter crushed Thomas just like before. Only this time it killed him. "NOOOO!" Piper screamed, Piper's eyes immediately shot open and she realized that it was all just a dream. She looked around at the room. It was still dark. She looked at the time on Thomas' alarm clock. The weird red shaped numbers on the clock screen read 12:30 a.m.

"That was some nightmare, huh?" a voice said, Piper was startled and turned to see Thomas sitting on the empty half of her bed.

"It was horrible!" Piper cried, "We were in the helicopter and we were fighting Trevor and Natalia again and you wanted my help but I couldn't save you! Then you got crushed again and this time it killed you!" she cried into his shoulder, "It was so scary!" she said crying, Just then, a light turned on and her grandmother was standing in the doorway with her hand on the light switch. She looked at Thomas who was holding her and then at her granddaughter. "Piper, baby what happened?" she asked, walking over to her bed, "I h-had a n-nightmare about Trevor and-it was really scary!" Piper sobbed in breaths, Thomas held her and she just cried. "Aww…" Her grandmother said patting her back, "How about I get you some tea? It will calm you down…" Her grandmother said, _"She doesn't like tea…"_ Thomas thought, _"You're supposed to be her grandmother and you don't know a thing."_ "Just a bottle of water would be nice…" Piper told her grandmother, Her grandma nodded and left the room. Piper continued to cry, "That dream scared me so much!" she said still sobbing, "I don't want to lose you, Thomas…" "You're not going to lose me…" Thomas told her, "I'm with you all the way…" "I don't know how I'll be able to fall asleep again!" she cried, "Want me to hold your hand until you fall asleep?" Thomas asked her, Piper nodded and he took her hand.

Piper's grandmother brought in the water and saw Thomas comforting Piper and Piper feeling better and less shaken up. She smiled at the couple and left the room so she wouldn't be interrupting anything. After about a few minutes of silence, Piper finally fell asleep and Thomas tucked her in, then went back to sleep.

The next day, Piper woke up at 6:00 and looked at the clock to see that Thomas had thirty minutes left until the alarm would go off. Piper could never have an alarm, every time she tried, she would sleep right through it. Piper climbed out of bed and walked over to Thomas who was sleeping on the air mattress, his hand was hanging over the mattress. Piper giggled at the goofy way he looked when he was sleeping. She kissed his head and whispered, "Thank you."

**Aww isn't that adorable?! So, In the next chapter we will meet Thomas' family. I wonder how that will go...Peace ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Varvaras

**A.N: Hey guys, it's been awhile...The reason...My Ninjago fanfic was keeping me busy...Now, in this chapter we meet Thomas' family and something really good is happening to Julie and Ryan…What? you might ask, Find out in this chapter of "Living the Regular Dream!" **

* * *

Piper walked out into the living room where she saw her grandma in the kitchen making pancakes and sausage. "Morning Piper…" Her grandma said, "Morning grandma…" Piper yawned wiping her eyes with her right arm, "What'cha making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and sausage…" Her grandma replied, "Does Thomas like pancakes and sausage?" she asked, "Yeah, he does." Piper nodded, she sat down at the dining room table and her grandma set down a plate with two pancakes in front of her. "Do you want any sausage?" she asked, "No thanks…" Piper said, "I've never really cared for breakfast sausage." "Did you sleep well after that nightmare?" her grandma asked, "Yeah." Piper nodded as she ate,

"Thomas really made me feel better about that, I think he's good for me…" Piper smiled, "Well I'm very happy for the both of you…" Her grandma smiled back.

Thomas then walked into the room already dressed. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Piper asked, "Your alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another half hour…" "Eh, I got up early because I figured why not…" Thomas explained, "And you didn't shower?" Piper said confused, "I would but I accidentally left my wash stuff back at the dorm." Thomas said slightly annoyed with himself. "I'll pick some up when I go shopping later…" Piper's grandma said placing a plate in front of Thomas. Then she looked at the clock, "Oh my goodness! I didn't realize what time it was!" she said surprised, She immediately grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots. "I'm supposed to be at work in ten!" and with that, she was out the door.

"Your grandma is really something…" Thomas said taking a bite out of a pancake, "Yeah, sorry if she's a little too annoying for you…" Piper said picking up her mug of coffee, "Annoying? No way I think she's cool!" Thomas said, Piper smiled. "That's good. 'Cause she likes you. She thinks you're good for me." Piper said, Thomas blushed because he was flattered by that statement.

Just then the phone rang, Piper went to go answer it. She straightened herself up first and then picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone,

"Piper?" A familiar foreign female voice said on the other side of the conversation. "Piper, is that you?"

"Alexandra?" Piper said, "Yes…" Alexandra said, "It's so nice to hear your voice, honey." "You too." Piper said,

"Well, is my son there?" She asked, "I called his dorm and he didn't answer. I figured he was with you..." "Oh yeah, he's right here." Piper said, she held out the phone to Thomas, "It's for you, it's Alexandra."

"Mom?" Thomas said standing up and walking over to take the phone receiver from Piper, He spoke into the phone, "Hey mom…"

"Tommy! How wonderful to hear from you dear!" Alexandra squealed over the line, Thomas cringed at her squealing. "Mom, would you please not call me Tommy? At least not in front of Piper?" he asked, Piper giggled at his embarrassment.

"What are you doing over at Piper's?" Alexandra asked, "Oh, I'm living with her now…" Thomas explained, "Living with her?" Alexandra said confused, "Aren't you moving kind of fast, son?" she asked, "When I was with your father, we dated for three years before moving in with each other." she said,

Thomas facepalmed, "Well, what are you calling me for?" he asked, "Darling don't you remember?" Alexandra said, "Me and your siblings are flying over here today…" She said, "Do you think you could pick us up?" she asked,

Thomas froze up. What was he going to do? He didn't have a car! He looked over at Piper who was finishing off her breakfast, "Tommy?" Alexandra said over the line, "Hold on a sec…" Thomas told her, He put the phone down and went and sat down next to Piper. "Piper, have I ever told you how pretty your eyes looked?" he asked, "What do you need to borrow?" Piper said looking at him seriously, "I need to borrow your car." Thomas said defeated, "You don't have to ask…" Piper said, She got up and went over to the key hook and grabbed her keys. She walked back over to the table and dropped them into Thomas' hand. "Drive safe…" She smiled giving him a wink, Thomas smiled at her and picked up the phone again, "Yeah mom, I can pick you up…" He told her, "Awesome!" Alexandra said, "We'll be landing in a few hours...Love you Tommy!" she said then hung up.

Thomas then heard Piper giggle. He turned to look at her and she was pretending that she didn't laugh. "What? I wasn't doing anything…" Piper lied, "Ha ha…" Thomas said sarcastically, "Well, I'd better get things ready for my family…"

* * *

Three hours later, Thomas took Piper's car to the airport so he could pick up his family. Once there, he called his mom.

"Hey mom, Where am I supposed to meet you?" he spoke into his cell phone,

"At Gate 36, sweetie…" Alexandra said over the phone,

"Okay, I'll see you in a few…" Thomas said, then he hung up. He walked through the airport until he saw Gate 36. That's when he saw six goats that looked just like him and a brown horse waiting at the gate.

He approached them, Alexandra turned her head and saw him walking over to them.

"Thomas!" She said happily, She hugged Thomas tightly and then let go. "Thomas, these are your siblings…" She said gesturing her hand towards the other goats. One of the goats, who was a female, had long blonde hair and she was wearing a white turtle neck and black dress pants. Her blonde hair was down and brushed out straight. She stared at Thomas for a minute and walked towards him. "Do you remember Karey?" Alexandra asked, "She's your older sister…" Karey was holding a little toddler goat who was sleeping in her arms. She handed the little goat over to the other female goat in the group and sized up Thomas. Thomas sized her up back and Karey hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Look at you…" She said, "I remember you now…" Thomas was happy that she was happy to see him. She released from the hug and then Thomas' attention turned to a younger male goat that was a little shorter and thinner than him. His hair was brown and in a swept style. He was wearing a black zipped up jacket that said, "A Day to Remember" across the front with jeans and sneakers that were similar to Thomas'.

"This is Toby…" Alexandra said, The two brothers bro hugged and Toby said, "Nice to finally have an older brother…" Thomas laughed at that. The younger female goat girl handed the little goat toddler back to Karey. She had long brunette hair that went all the way down past her butt and she was wearing a spaghetti strap sundress with a short white cardigan and golden pageant shoes. She jumped on Thomas and hugged him tighter than the others. "Joanna…" Alexandra introduced, "It's Joan, mom…" Joan said smiling, "Oh right, sorry Joan…" Alexandra said, Joan looked back at Thomas and spoke in Russian. "eto priyatno nakonets vstretit'sya vam bol'shoy brat!"** A.N: That means, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you brother!"** "You too…" Thomas smiled at her, Then he turned back to Karey who was still holding the toddler in her arms. "And last but not least...Hunter…" Alexandra said, Thomas took the sleeping toddler from Karey, "Watch his head…" Karey said, The little toddler was as cute as can be. Hunter yawned and continued to sleep. That's when the brown horse spoke up, "So you're Thomas…" He said, he stuck out his hand for Thomas to shake it, "I'm Joey, Karey's husband…" Thomas handed Hunter back to Karey and shook Joey's hand, "Nice to meet you…" Thomas said,

Then an old lady goat walked towards him. She was bent and was all wrinkled. She had snow white hair that was curled up and pointy shaped purple glasses along with bright red lipstick.

She approached Thomas and she immediately hugged him, "Thomas! I thought I would never see you again!" she parted from the hug, she had a Russian accent just like Alexandra's. "Look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Joey then picked up some of the luggage. "Alright, shall we go to the hotel?" he asked, Everyone else nodded. They exited the airport and they headed out towards Piper's car.

The siblings stared at the blue convertible with confusion and Thomas sighed and said, "It's not my car, It's my girlfriend's…Hop in…" Everyone got into the car and Thomas helped Joey load their luggage into the trunk. Then they climbed into the car with the others and Thomas took off.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

"Hey Julie, what'cha reading?" Ryan asked, Ryan and Julie were in the kitchen of Ryan's rather large house. Ryan was walking in to grab a soda from the fridge while Julie was sitting at the round table reading a book.

"I'm reading this book on parenting…" Julie responded, "I was thinking that after we got married, that we could start a family of our own…" she explained, Ryan sat down at the table and placed a soda in front of her. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Julie!" he said, "Well I'm glad to hear you say that…" Julie said, "Why's that?" Ryan asked, He took a long gulp of his soda while he listened,

"Well, I was at the doctor's office today for my six month check up and I told the doctor that I haven't been feeling the best lately and he made take a pregnancy test and...it came out positive!" Julie said,

Ryan sprayed out his soda and it soaked the entire table. "What?!" Ryan said surprised, "I'm pregnant." Julie said, "Are you upset?" "Upset?!" Ryan said, "I'm overjoyed!" He said putting his hand over Julie's, "Finally, we can start the family we always wanted to have!" "Yeah, there's just one problem." Julie said, "What's that?" Ryan asked, "Trevor…" Julie said,

"Oh right, that…" Ryan said, "Don't worry, Our baby will be fine...Don't worry about Trevor, We're having a BABY!" Ryan said happily, he stood up and picked up Julie and spun her around. He put her down, "How far along are you?" He asked, "A few weeks…" Julie said, "The doctor suggests we don't tell anyone we're not related to yet and that includes the park crew...But Ryan...They're _like _family to us, we have to tell them now…" Julie said, "You're right…" Ryan said, "Let's go there right now and tell them!"

* * *

Thomas drove up to the park house in Piper's convertible. After they left the hotel he decided to show his family the park. Just as they pulled up, Muscle Man along with Piper and the rest of the park crew came out and followed him down the steps.

"Yo Thomas...Rad ride bro!" Muscle Man laughed, Piper bonked him on the head with her fist, "That's my car dummy!"

Thomas and his family climbed out of the car and the park group just stared at the large family of goats.

"Guys, these are my family members…" Thomas said, "My sisters, Karey and Joan." Karey and Joan just smiled at the park crew. "And my brothers, Toby and Hunter…" Toby smiled and was holding Hunter who was just looking at the park members with a blank expression.

"You guys remember my mother, Alexandra." Thomas said gesturing to his mother, Alexandra smiled at everyone. "This is Karey's husband, Joey." Thomas introduced the horse, "Hey my people!" Joey said smiling, "Oh yeah! We got a true bro in the house!" Muscle Man cheered whirling around his shirt. "And this is my grandmother, Valentina." Thomas said finally gesturing towards his grandmother. Valentina just stared at the group in an odd fashion. "Karey, Joan, Toby, Hunter, Joey, and Grandma...This is Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Mitch But you can call him Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and finally, My girlfriend, Piper…" The park gang smiled at the family.

Piper walked over to Joan and Karey who was now holding Hunter. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Piper said, "It's so nice to meet you too!" Karey said, Joan immediately hugged her, "I'm so excited to meet you! I've heard so much about you, Piper! I'm Joanna BTW, but you can call me Joan for short!" Joan said energetically, "Okay Joanna, that's enough." Karey said, "Excuse her she is a bit hyperactive." "Oh no that's totally fine." Piper said,

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost walked over to Joey and Toby. "How are you related to Thomas?" Muscle Man asked, "I'm Karey's husband." Joey answered, "Weird, you don't sound russian at all…" Rigby pointed out, "Oh no, I'm 100% American." Joey assured him, "So you guys are Thomas' bros." Toby said, "Oh yeah." Mordecai said, "You know it bro, we go way back!" Muscle Man laughed, "Come on Fives, let's blow this joint and go get some wings and we can pull pranks later." Muscle Man said, "Wait, you like pulling pranks?" Toby asked, "Yeah, we're practically legends." Muscle Man exaggerated, "Do you like pulling pranks?" He asked, "Hell Yeah!" Toby said, "Whoooo!" Muscle Man cheered, "We've got a true bro over here! Whoo Whoo!" "You wanna tag along?" Muscle Man asked, "Yeah!" Toby said, and the three boys ran off.

"Piper!" Alexandra said, "Alexandra, how good to see you!" Piper said hugging her, "You too." Alexandra said, Thomas' grandmother then approached, "Hi, you must be Thomas' grandmother...I'm Piper, his girlfriend." She held out her hand for Valentina to shake it. Valentina looked at her straight in the face and said, "I don't like you." Then she continued to walk past them. Piper felt bad, "Don't worry Piper, Valentina doesn't hate you...She just needs to get used to you that's all…" Alexandra said,

"I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby…" Mordecai said, to Karey and Joan, "Priyatno poznakomit'sya." Karey said, **A.N: Means "Nice to meet you." **"I'm Karey and this is my sister Joan." Karey said gesturing to Joan, "Hi." Joan said waving,

Just then, Ryan's red pick up truck pulled up to the front of the house. Ryan and Julie climbed out of the car and ran over to the gang.

"Guys! Guys! You're not going to believe this!" Ryan said, "What?" Margaret asked, "What is it?" The couple didn't say anything. Julie put her hand on her stomach while Ryan put his left hand over the hand on her belly. Everyone now knew what they were talking about. Everybody freaked out. "Oh my god! Oh my god Oh my god!" Piper screamed jumping up and down, "You guys are having a baby! Oh this is so great! I'll have to babysit sometime." "That would be wonderful." Julie said smiling, "Aww! That's great!" Karey said smiling, "Yes, Pozdravlyayu." Joan said, **A.N: Means "Congratulations." **"Thank you." Julie said shaking her hand, "Yeah, I just know you'll make good parents." Zoey smiled, "Oh yeah, Karey, Joan, guys, This is Ryan and Julie." Thomas introduced, "Hi." Julie said, "Nice to meet you." Ryan said, "You too." Karey said, "Now, want me to show you guys the house?" Thomas offered, "Of course, son." Alexandra said, Thomas took his family into the house while the rest of the gang continued to congratulate Ryan and Julie.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Piper asked, "We don't know yet." Julie said, "I'm only a few weeks in." "What are you going to name it?" Rigby asked, "We're thinking either, Hailey if its a girl, and Louis if it's a boy." Julie said,

"Super cute." Piper said,

* * *

"And here's the kitchen where the workers eat." Thomas explained, He noticed that his mother, grandmother, and his two sisters were shaking in fear. He then realized that they were shaking at the sight of Biter who was in the kitchen for his daily stakeout.

"Thomas, Why is there a shark in the kitchen?" Alexandra asked, Biter took off his headphones and looked at the family. "This is Biter, he's a cop...We dedcided to let him hold a stakeout here…" Thomas explained, "Hey." Biter said, "Hi." Karey said, "I'm Karey and this is my sister and brother Hunter and Joan." Joan waved and said "Hi." with a smile while Hunter just showed that bored blan expression again. "Pleased to make your aquaintance." Biter said smiling, "The pleasure's all ours." Alexandra said, "Come on, I'll show you guys the snack bar." Thomas said walking with his family out the kitchen door.

However, just before exiting the room, Thomas was pulled to the side by Biter while his family continued on outside.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second." Thomas told his family,

"Dude, why is your family here?!" Biter yelled in a whisper, "They're here to visit and meet me." Thomas answered in his normal voice, "Well they can't stay here we are currently in a situation!" Biter continued to yell in a whisper. "I know I know." Thomas said, "But they won't get in the way, I promise."

"Okay then." Biter said, "He put his headphones back on and continued to work while Thomas walked outside to continue the tour of the park. Biter wasn't so positive about all the events that have been going on lately. He was starting to get a bad feeling about all this…

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, I've just been kept busy with My Ninjago fanfic and my brother had golf tournaments and all that crap. I will try to update sooner, I promise... **

**Peace ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Romance

**A.N: Hey! I'm back! and here is a new chapter for you guys! Now, I'm sorry we didn't update sooner but a bunch of other stuff happened...Sorry...Anyways in this chapter we're going to see something happen with C.J "What?" you may ask, well find out in this chapter of "Living the Regular Dream!"**

* * *

C.J entered the coffee shop noticing that neither Margaret nor Eileen were working there at the moment. Ever since C.J was let out on parole, she was being recognized and harassed all over. When she got out of jail, she was being booed and had stuff thrown at her for almost kidnapping Thomas which is why she was relieved to find that the coffee shop was nearly deserted, and the people that _were _there were people she didn't know and they didn't know her.

She received a drink and looked for a place to sit. She was about to sit at an empty table near the back of the shop. Until an unfamiliar voice said, "Hey, you need someone to sit with?" C.J looked up and smiled, The man was tall and he had fiery red hair and a white smile. She said, "Sure, Thanks." and she sat down across the table from the person and said, "Thank you...This is the only kindness I've gotten all week…" "Why would a pretty girl such as you not receive kindness from people? In my opinion, you should be treated as a queen." This compliment made C.J blush, "'Gee, Thanks Romeo…" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes, "What are you talking about? I was being serious!" "Really? 'Cause most boys think I'm...That's not important…" C.J said, "Well, can I take you on a date or something?" "I mean, you _are _really gorgeous…" "Nah...It's romance that got me hated…" C.J said sadly, "Come on, give me a chance!" The person said, C.J began to smile a little. "Alright, tomorrow at 8?" she suggested, "Can't wait for it…" The guy said, C.J handed a piece of paper with her number on it. "Here's my number, give me a call." C.J smiled,

She walked out of the coffee shop with a smile on her face. She turned a corner and a hobo booed her for almost kidnapping Thomas. But she just kept on smiling.

* * *

**Ooh looks like C.J has a new love interest...Who is he and do you think they can pull it off? **


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

**A.N: Hey guys! What up? So in this chapter C.J and her mystery man are going on a date. How will it go? Let's find out…**

* * *

C.J walked into "Bistro en le Parc." Tonight was her big date with the guy she met at the coffee shop and she was grinning like before. She entered the restaurant and saw him waiting for her at the table. She walked over and helped her into her seat. "Thanks, Romeo…" C.J said, "No problem…" The dude said, "Are you ready to order?" he asked, "Yeah, I'll have the caviar…" She said,

"$55?!...Anything for my sweet…" The waiter came by and took their orders and brought them their food.

"So, are you new in town?" C.J asked, "I'm just passing through…" The guy said, "Okay…" C.J nodded, "And you?" "Eh I moved here a couple years ago…" C.J said, "At first it was cool...But then I met Mordecai…" C.J said annoyed, "Mordecai?" the dude said, "Oh sorry, my ex…" C.J said, "He chose a girl named Margaret over me…" "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" the guy said, "It's alright, that was a while ago, it's over now…" "If that were me, I wouldn't leave you for another girl…" The dude said, "Again, Nice work Romeo." C.J said,

He paid the bill and they left the restaurant and decided that they both wanted to go walk around the park.

"Tonight was really fun." C.J said, "Yeah it was…" Her date said, "You seem really cool." C.J said, "You too." He said, "So, what do you do for a living?" "Uuummm...I'll tell you some other time…" C.J said, "Fair enough…" Her date replied, "So, how's your love life?" C.J asked, "What?" the dude asked, "How is your love life? You seem to be the romantic type…" "I've only had one girlfriend…" Her date replied, _"God I'm a Whore!" _she thought, "Well, I got a long list of ex lovers…" C.J said, _"They'll tell you I'm insane…" _ She thought, They approached the park gate and C.J's date said, "I really like you, I don't want this date to end." "Well, there _is _one way to make it last." C.J said giving him a romantic look, "What's that?" Romeo asked, C.J then surprised her date by kissing him. They kissed for at least five minutes. As she walked away she said, "Bye bye, Lover boy…" He stood there, confused and amazed about a girl he just met.

* * *

**Short chapter again, I know, So I'm uploading chapter 11 today too... **


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Cheer

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been trying to juggle two other fanfictions, I had to do work(Volunteer Work), Andrew had a golf tournament and so many other things including finals and finishing up school which I'm glad now that it's officially over for us Yay! :) So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter It took us almost two whole weeks to write...Thank you. **

* * *

It was now December and the park gang was getting ready for Christmas which was just around the corner. So much had to be done in so little time. Thankfully, Zoey was finally back from that convention in New York and she was willing to help. The park gang was busier than ever and they were even offered overtime pay for some of the jobs. Even though the guys didn't like to do extra work, they each wanted to raise up the money to buy their girlfriends/fiances something nice for Christmas, No matter how embarrassing or humiliating...It was worth it. Thomas showed a great example of that…

* * *

"Okay, so I think we've got all the chores sorted out…" Benson said going through his clipboard, "Shoveling the paths, blow snow off the benches, put up the lights…" He uttered to himself, "Oh, one more thing…" He looked at Thomas, "Thomas, I need you to dress up like Santa for the little kids who come to the park…" Benson said,

"No way, Benson!" Thomas complained, "One kid peed on me last year!" He looked over to see Piper giggling next to him. Benson looked over at the other guys, "Anyone of you guys like to play Santa?" he asked, The guys responded shaking their heads saying stuff like like "Nope no way." and "Forget it Benson."

"I'm not gonna do it, Benson…" Thomas said seriously, "It's stupid! It makes me look like an idiot!"

"I'll pay you over time for it…" Benson said, Thomas couldn't refuse that offer. There was this necklace that Piper saw at the mall and she thought it was really pretty so Thomas wanted to get it for her…"Alright…" Thomas sighed, "I'll do it…"

* * *

Thomas was in one of the locker rooms getting changed into his Santa costume. This was ridiculous! He _really _didn't want to do this job. It was embarrassing and it made him feel foolish! And What's worse was that Muscle Man was going to be working around him and Thomas thought that he might take a picture of him and blackmail him with it. But for Piper...It was worth risking his dignity…

* * *

"So Santa...I want a dirt bike, a new Xbox, a Transformers action figure, and a huge stocking full of gum!" A kid said to Thomas thinking he was Santa, Thomas recognized the kid as the boy who peed on him from the year befor. "Yeah yeah yeah, just be good and suck up to your parents and you'll get that stuff…" Thomas said completely disinterested, _"God if Piper and I ever have a kid who's like this, I am gonna scream!"_ He thought, Just then, his lap felt wet. He looked down to see the kid sitting on a very large wet spot. "Ugh! Great!" Thomas yelled sarcastically, The kid got off and ran away laughing, "He peed on me again!" Thomas yelled, The mother of the kid who peed on him gave him a towel to put on his lap and apologized for her son's behavior. "I'm sorry sir, he does that with a lot of people…" She said, She then went to go follow her son.

"Ugh!" Thomas groaned, _"Get a hold of yourself, Thomas...You've still got a few more people to go…" _He thought looking at the short line of people, Just then, the next person sat on his lap, It was Piper.

"Piper?!" Thomas said loud, He and Piper then looked at the kids waiting in line who were staring at them kind of surprised, Both Thomas and Piper were nervous and embarrassed. "One minute kids…" Thomas said to the children, he whispered, "Piper what are you doing here?!"

"I was just coming to see if you were ready to go on break…" Piper whispered back, "Do I _look _like I'm ready to go on break?!" Thomas yelled in a whisper, "You look really cute in that Santa costume by the way…" Piper smiled, Thomas rolled his eyes and facepalmed, "Piper, maybe while you're here you can tell me what you want for Christmas...Maybe I can have an idea of what to get you because I have only one thing in mind right now." He told her,

"Well…" Piper joked, "There's only one thing I want for Christmas…" She said, "What's that?" Thomas asked, Piper smiled, "All I want for Christmas…" She pulled down his fake Santa beard, "Is you…" Then Piper kissed him and the two started to make out. The kids in line were disgusted. "EWWW!" The kids yelled, "Mom! This girl's kissing Santa!" a kid yelled, The kid was Jimmy from "Just set up the Chairs."

His mother walked up onto the scene, "Ugh! Disgusting!" She said with a disgusted face, "Come on Jimmy, We're going home!"

Then things got worse, Benson walked up onto the scene and when he saw the couple making out, he freaked out.

"What is going on here?!" Benson yelled, The couple stopped making out and looked at Benson startled, "Wait Benson, I was coming over to see if Thomas was-." Piper said, "No! This is unacceptable!" Benson yelled cutting her off, "Get back to work and don't bother Thomas until his break!"

"Yes sir…" Piper said sadly, She walked away to go finish her chore. She felt bad about everything. Not only did she get herself in trouble, she also got Thomas in trouble. _"He must hate me now."_ Piper thought as she was walking, _"Nice going Piper!"_ She mentally kicked herself,

* * *

Later, she along with Mordecai, Rigby, Ryan, and Eileen were at the coffee shop. Eileen brought their drinks over to the table. She noticed that Piper was stirring her coffee sadly with a spoon. "Piper, are you okay?" she asked, Piper looked up and she placed the spoon back on the table, "No, not really." Piper said, "Why? What happened?" Mordecai asked, "Well, Thomas was doing his job-you know pretending to be Santa for the kids…" Piper explained, Everyone nodded to let her know they were listening, "Then...I came along and we started making out in front of the kids waiting in line and Benson came along and yelled at us!" Piper sounded really embarrassed. Rigby was struggling not to laugh but Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Rigby whined, "Why!" "Ignore him Piper, please continue…" Mordecai said kindly,

"The point is that I got the both of us in trouble, I wouldn't feel so bad if it was just me who got in trouble, but it was both of us! Thomas probably hates me now!" She laid her head on the table and Ryan started rubbing her back to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Piper, there's no way Thomas hates you…" Eileen said, "He really loves you…" Piper sat up straight again, "How do you know?" she asked, "Piper, do you even recognize how crazy he is about you?" Ryan said, Piper looked at him. "He always comes in here…" Eileen said, "And he always talks about you...How nice you are, how pretty you are, how awesome you are...Now that's love…" Eileen said, "Rigby loves me but he never talks about me the way Thomas talks about you…"

"Hello? I'm right here…" Rigby said, "Oh right, sorry Rigby…" Eileen said, "The point is: Thomas won't hate you...He could never hate you…"

Just then, the bell to the coffee shop rang and in came Thomas changed out of his Santa costume. He walked over to their table and sat down next to Piper.

"Hey Thomas." Mordecai said, "Hey." Thomas said back, He looked at Piper who was still upset over what happened. "I'm sorry about what happened back there…" Piper said, "I didn't mean to get you-." She was cut off by Thomas grabbing her and kissing her. Everyone else at the table just watched them in slight surprise, but Eileen smiled because she was right about what she said,

The two stopped kissing and Thomas smiled and told her, "I'm not mad...Actually, it was kind of funny…" Piper thought for a minute and began to laugh, "Yeah it _was _funny! The look on your face was priceless!" she laughed,

"Oh yeah?" Thomas said teasingly, He stood up and picked Piper up and she was laughing like crazy. "Put me down!" She laughed, Thomas was laughing as well. Everything was now perfect between these two lovers.

* * *

Christmas is also a time for fun and excitement. Ryan sure had fun during this time of year. He actually competed against and beat Skips. Skips, the yeti who never loses. It started out three days before Christmas, Everyone was being assigned chores again…

"Alright, Thomas and Piper, you two go clean out the garage. Mordecai and Rigby, you guys go clear the icicles on the side of the house…" Benson said, "And...Skips, you go plow the pathway at the entrance of the park." Benson said looking at the yeti.

"Hold up Benson…" Ryan said standing up, "You already promised that job to me…" "I did?" Benson said confused, "No, Benson you promised that job to _me_." Skips said, "Oh no…" Benson said quietly to himself, "It's okay Benson, Ryan can have the job…" Skips said, "No Benson, Skips can have the job." Ryan said,

"No…" Benson said, "I want to make it fair…How about we have a contest? Skips and Ryan will face off in a snow plow competition, whoever wins gets the job...Sound fair?" Benson asked, "Yeah, okay." Ryan said, "Yeah." Skips said,

The two hitched plows up to their trucks. Both lined up their trucks by the fountain. Benson stood in between the two trucks and said, "Okay, Ready…? Set…? Go!" he yelled, Both trucks took off at the same time. Skips was first in the lead plowing more snow. But then Ryan pulled a lever in his truck and said, "Let's get this party started!" Then the truck accelerated. He sped past Skips and was plowing way more snow. He continued to plow all of the snow ahead of him and then immediately slid on ice and his truck flipped over twice. The gang was awaiting his next move, Ryan then felt the need to finish and get the job so he could buy Julie a sports car. _"I have to win, I need the money so I can get Julie that car she wanted." Ryan thought, _He accelerated forward at full speed and then went over the finish line and stopped and finished first place. Skips came along a few seconds after and everyone cheered for Ryan's winning.

"Ryan, you won fair and square…The job is yours…" "Wow, thanks Benson…" Ryan smiled,

"Ryan that was amazing!" Piper said smiling, "Really? Wow, thanks Piper." Ryan said smiling back, Ryan was proud of himself that he won.

* * *

And at Christmas who could forget those Christmas mornings and last minute shopping sprees. The guys and the girls sure learned that the hard way.

It was Christmas Eve and all of the park guys were in the kitchen. Mordecai, Rigby, Ryan, Thomas, Muscle Man, Ryan, and High Five Ghost were counting up all the money they have saved while Biter was working at the table with his headphones on.

"Well, I've got enough money to buy Margaret that bracelet she wants." Mordecai said finishing up counting his money, "Same for Eileen…" Said Rigby, "She's gonna love the sweaters I'm gonna get for her!" "Piper is gonna look so awesome in that necklace!" Thomas said, Just Then, Margaret, Piper, and Eileen walked into the kitchen. "Hey what are you boys talking about?" Margaret asked, "Nothing." The guys all said together, Piper giggled, "Well then…" She said, She walked over to the table and placed a small present next to Biter. Biter took off the headphones and looked at the present and then up at Piper, "It's a Christmas present, and it's also to say thank you for doing such a good job at protecting us…" Piper smiled, "Thank you Piper, that's very thoughtful…" Biter smiled, he and Piper hugged and he went back to work.

"So, you guys almost done with your Christmas shopping?" Eileen asked, "Uhh yeah actually." Mordecai said nervously, We are actually almost finished wrapping…"

"Okay, cool..." Margaret said, "We'll see you guys later." Then the girls left the room.

* * *

"Oh no." Margaret said, "They're already done with their shopping and we're not! We're the worst girlfriends on the planet!" "Try the universe!" Piper sulked, Julie then walked up to them, "You guys aren't done either?" She asked, "No." Margaret said sadly looking down at the floor, "It's okay I'm not either." Julie said,

Piper sighed, "I haven't even gotten Thomas his gift yet." "What do you want to get him?" Margaret asked, Piper walked over to Margaret and whispered in her ear. Margaret gasped, "Oh, he'll love that!" She said happily, "I know." Piper said,

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" The guys all screamed together, "Why are you guys freaking out?" Biter asked taking his headphones off again,

"We never went shopping for their Christmas presents!" Mordecai yelled, "Aww man they're gonna hate us!" Rigby yelled, "Why didn't you guys do it last weekend?" Biter asked, "We're guys, we were busy last weekend." Thomas explained, "With what?" Biter asked,

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Chug chug chug chug! The guys chanted, Muscle Man was chugging a huge bottle of soda and then finished it in one go and crushed the plastic bottle against his head.

"WHOOOOO!" The guys cheered, Then they got the wings they ordered. They were eating them and still getting drunk on them.

"Okay, okay. Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Mordecai asked them, "Married to Starla and we will do lots of sports tournaments and junk together!" Muscle Man said drunk, "Ryan?" Mordecai asked turning to the cardinal,

"Me and Julie will have our one child and we'll travel the world." Ryan said drunk as well, "Me and Margaret are staying here." Mordecai said, he turned to the raccoon, "What about you dude?"

"Single and partying!" Rigby said, "Dude, come on. You'll probably be married to Eileen." Mordecai snickered,

"Stop...Talking..." Rigby said weakly, the guys just laughed, "What about you, Thomas?" Rigby asked, "Where do _you_ see yourself in ten years?" "Good question." Thomas said drunk on wings too. "I don't know really, so many places to go, so many things to do. I don't know life's too short."

"Dude come on, it's obvious…" Mordecai said, "You're gonna have a future with Piper."

"Okay, enough with the romantic and philosophical talk, let's party!" Muscle Man cheered, the guys continued to listen to music and they started rocking out like crazy.

Thomas jumped up on the counter, "Hey guys, check me out! I'm rocking!" He said as he played air guitar, he jumped off the counter and landed on the table and the table fell over. The guys looked at him concerned that he was hurt. "That was awesome!" Thomas yelled still drunk from the wings. "YEAYUH!" The guys all cheered.

* * *

"Guy's night?" Biter said not impressed, "Really?" "We're twenty four years old it's what we do!" Rigby said, "Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Biter said, "No, they can't handle the truth. The truth that we are horrible boyfriends." Mordecai said,

"Just go out and buy their presents now." Biter suggested, "I know! Let's go buy the presents now!" Mordecai said, Biter groaned and just went back to his work.

* * *

The guys drove in the cart to the mall and they split up to get the presents for their girlfriends. Mordecai and Thomas went to the jewelry department. They looked through the glass cases and saw the necklaces, bracelets, rings and watches within. Mordecai caught a glimpse at the silver bracelet that he wanted to get for Margaret. Then the clerk came over to the duo.

"Good afternoon sirs. What can I do for you?" He asked, Mordecai pointed to the silver bracelet and said, "I'll take that bracelet." The clerk opened the case and took out the bracelet and put it into a jewelry box and a bag and gave it to Mordecai.

Mordecai dropped the money into his hand and took the box and said, "Thank you so much, sir." Then he walked out of the jewelry department.

The clerk looked at Thomas, "What about you?" He asked, Thomas looked around the case and then his eyes fell upon the diamond necklace. "That necklace." He said, The clerk took the necklace out of the case and placed it in another jewelry box.

"Wow, you must really love her to give her a necklace like this." The clerk said, "You have no idea." Thomas chuckled at the clerk's comment, The clerk then put the box in a bag as well and handed the bag to him.

"Anything else?" The clerk asked, Thomas thought hard for a moment and looked at one section of jewelry then replied, "Yes, actually…"

* * *

Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Rigby slouched out of the clothing department and walked over to Mordecai who was waiting by the fountain.

"Hey man, where's Ryan?" Muscle Man asked, "Last I saw of him he was going to the other side of the mall." Mordecai said,

"I'm never..shopping..again…" Rigby said out of breath, "Why? What happened?" Mordecai asked,

* * *

**Flashback:**

The trio was standing at the checkout as Muscle Man was taking the bag that held some new shoes for Starla.

"Okay, We got Celia her new socks, and I got Starla her new shoes. Now can we go? My stomach is getting the munchies for some wings." Muscle Man said,

"Not yet." Rigby said, "There's still one more thing that I need to get…" They went further into the woman's clothing department to get what Rigby was looking for. "Ugh! I can't take this anymore! Let's get out of here all these clothes are making me uncomfortable!" Muscle Man complained, "In a minute." Rigby said annoyed, That's when Rigby stopped walking and Muscle Man crashed into Rigby and High Five Ghost crashed into Muscle Man.

"There it is!" Rigby yelled pointing in a certain direction, He was pointing to a lone sweater hanging on a rack. "The last sweater Eileen wanted!" He continued, "One of the things Eileen wants for christmas is a stupid sweater?" Muscle Man said with a puzzled look, "It's not just a sweater smart guy!" Rigby said seriously, "It's a limited edition sweater." "Eh whatever, I still think it's lame." Muscle Man said folding his arms, Rigby along with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost walked over to the rack and Rigby grabbed the sweater and was about to take it when a hand grasped hold of the other side of the sweater. Rigby looked at who it was. It was a woman with short straight light brunette hair that was in a updo type of hairstyle and was wearing a black sweater with little orange stars on it. Rigby gulped,

"YOU!" The woman yelled recognizing Rigby, The three guys screamed, "Who is this woman?!" Muscle Man said freaked out, "It's the cake witch!" Rigby said scared, "You line cutter!" The cake witch hissed, "You and your friend may have taken my place in line at the bakery, but you are NOT taking this sweater!" She yelled,

"Oh so you're a _sweater_ witch now?" Rigby asked confused, "Do I even have to say it?!" The crazy woman yelled, "I. am. not. a. WITCH!" She pulled out her cake cutter and Rigby screamed again and ripped the sweater out of her hands and the three made a run for it. The cake witch chased them through the entire Women's section of the clothing department. They dodged her when she came out from behind a rack full of clearance clothes. Then they almost out ran her in the sports department. Then went into the area that was filled with prom dresses for winter formals. They finally stopped running because they didn't know where else to go.

"I never thought I'd go out like this…" Muscle Man said, "How? By a woman with a cake cutter?" Rigby asked, "No, In a department full of dresses." Muscle Man replied,

That's when they realized that there was a display case with three mannequins behind them dressed up in prom dresses. The one on the far left was a yellowish green strapless one covered in sparkles, The one in the middle was a hot pink with sparkles with a frill going down the front and the one to the right was purple and had sparkles just like the other two. The cake witch walked by the display case and didn't even recognize them standing in the display case dressed up in the dresses. Muscle Man was wearing the yellowish green dress, Rigby was wearing the hot pink dress while Fives was wearing the purple one. She walked past them and they waited till she was gone to make their move and get the hell out of there.

"Is she gone?" Muscle Man asked, "Yeah." Rigby whispered, "Let's get out of here!" The three then ran out of the display case still wearing the dresses.

* * *

"Pfft." Mordecai struggled not to laugh. "It's not funny!" Rigby yelled, "We almost got ourselves killed!"

"I know dude." Mordecai laughed, "I just think that it's hilarious that you guys actually disguised yourself in dresses to hide from a woman." "She had a cake cutter!" Rigby yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

Thomas then walked up, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" he asked,

"Rigby, Muscle Man, and Fives were being chased by the cake witch so they dressed up in prom dresses and stood in a display case."

Thomas then looked at the three and then looked back at Mordecai and the two bursted out laughing.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Rigby yelled, "It was for our only survival."

"Yeah!" Muscle Man agreed angrily, He then started chasing Thomas around. "You're dead Goat man!" He yelled,

"Hey Mordecai." said a familiar voice, Mordecai turned to find that it was coming from Margaret who was with Eileen, Piper, Starla, and Julie.

The three remaining guys hid their bags behind their backs, "Hey ladies." Rigby said nervously, "Hey guys." Julie said, "Hi Mordecai, Hi Rigby." Piper waved, "Wait, where'd Thomas and Muscle Man go?" she asked,

The two then ran right past them almost as fast as lightning, "Piper!" Thomas said in a surprised tone, Muscle Man then continued to chase him.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me!" Muscle Man yelled, "Muscle Man what are you doing?!" Piper yelled, "Relax Piper." Starla said, "They're just fooling around like guys normally do."

"I don't think they're playing Starla." Julie said, The five women ran over to the two who were now fighting each other and were struggling to break them apart.

"Muscle Man you let go of my boyfriend!" Piper yelled, "Mitch, she's right, let it go." Starla said, The girls continued to try to split them up when Ryan ran up to the scene. "Guys! Guys!" Ryan yelled, He helped Piper pull Thomas away from Muscle Man and they all fell to the floor.

"What's...What's going on?" Ryan panted, "I don't know." Piper responded, "We were just talking and then I saw Muscle Man chase Thomas around."

"He was laughing at us!" Muscle Man retaliated, "We almost got ourselves killed!"

"Wait a minute…" Piper said, "What are you guys even doing here I thought you were already done with your shopping?"

The guys froze up, They needed to come up with an excuse and fast. "Well, uh...we were uh…What are _you_ doing here?" Mordecai asked,

The girls froze up as well, "Oh uh...We were uh…" Margaret said nervously,

"Getting more wrapping paper." Piper said, "Y-Yeah." Margaret laughed nervously, "We're getting more wrapping paper…"

"That's funny, that's what we were doing too." Mordecai said,

There was an awkward silence. The girls and the guys just stared at each other. "Well, we'll see you around." Margaret waved, then the girls left.

The guys all heaved a sigh of relief. "Whoa that was close." Mordecai said, "No kidding." Rigby said,

"I swear to god Muscle Man next time you chase me I won't hesitate to flip you." Thomas told the goblin man,

* * *

The guys got back to the house and began to wrap the gifts.

Rigby struggled to wrap the box of sweaters for Eileen. "Ugh! I've never been good at wrapping gifts!" He complained, "This is just like last year when I was wrapping her mistletoe disco ball!"

* * *

The girls were Mordecai and Margaret's room wrapping the gifts for the guys.

"Mordecai is going to love this new gamers glove!" Margaret said excitedly, "Mitch is going to love this sports equipment!" Starla said wrapping the box with the equipment inside, "Ryan is gonna go nuts when he sees this country club golf membership!" Julie smiled, She then noticed Piper wasn't wrapping anything.

"Hey Piper, why aren't you wrapping anything?" She asked,

"Thomas' gift doesn't need wrapping." Piper giggled, "Why? What'd you get him?" Eileen asked, "Okay, I wanted you guys to be surprised as well but I'll just tell you...I got Thomas a…"

* * *

"You got her a sports car?!" Mordecai said amazed, "Yep." Ryan said proudly, "I'm rich as hell remember?"

"Yeah but I thought your parents cut you off?" Rigby said, "Eh, My dad spotted me some money." Ryan explained,

"Huh." Mordecai said, the guys continued to wrap and they of course we're having trouble doing it. Finally after two hours of working, they finished.

"Ugh finally we're done!" Mordecai groaned, "Alright, let's get this stuff cleaned up before Benson blows his top off."

The guys stood up and began to pick up the rest of the wrapping materials when something fell out of Thomas' coat pocket.

"Crap!" Thomas said immediately startled, he grabbed the object and shoved it back in his pocket before the guys could see.

"Did you say something, Thomas?" Mordecai asked rolling up some wrapping paper, "No, I just dropped some tape." Thomas said sweating like mad,

"Okay, whatever you say, dude." Mordecai replied, the guys just continued to clean up their mess.

* * *

The next morning was of course Christmas. Ryan woke up early and turned over and saw Julie still sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and then turned over again and looked at his clock. It read 4:35. He climbed out of bed and then walked into the kitchen. He pulled out some bread and the milk along with some juice, bacon, pancake mix and eggs.

Julie's POV:

I smelled the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon waft around my beak. Then I smelled...coffee and...eggs I think? I lazily climbed out of bed and slipped my robe and slippers on. I walked out into the living room. It was quiet and the only light that was shining was the lights that were hanging on the tree. I saw a bunch of presents underneath and I smiled and got a warm feeling. This is how much Christmas always meant to me. It was always something that could make me feel warm and put a smile on my face. Then I heard Ryan working in the kitchen. Speaking of things that put a smile on my face.

I walked into the kitchen, There I saw Ryan making us a Christmas breakfast. That was so sweet of him. I leaned against the door frame with my arms folded and I smiled at him as he continued to make breakfast. I walked across the large kitchen and hugged him from behind. "Merry Christmas, Ryan." I said smiling, "Merry Christmas, Julie." He said smiling back at me, We walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me and he placed a plate of eggs in front of me. Then he placed a glass of orange juice next to the plate.

"There's your juice, pasteurized." He told me, "I gave you eggs because they're easy on the stomach."

"Thank you, Ryan." I told him, "I'm glad you care this much about our child that you know what I can and cannot eat." I said, "Of course I care...This is our baby, I don't want anything to happen to it." Then he sat down with me and we both began to eat.

* * *

Piper's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked over at Thomas' air mattress and there was Thomas sleeping. His hair was all messed up and he looked like he was sleeping great so I decided not to wake him. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30. Thank god it was Christmas so we could sleep in. Unfortunately I couldn't sleep anymore. That's one of the problems with me, Once I'm up, I'm up. I walked out into the livingroom where I saw my grandmother sitting on the couch drinking some coffee.

"Hey, grandma." I said, she turned to look at me, "Hey, Piper. Merry Christmas, darling." She smiled, I walked over to the couch and she stood up and I hugged her and I said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Grandma." I said, We both sat down next to each other on the couch and she handed me a mug of coffee. I began to sip it and we sat there in silence.

After about ten minutes Thomas came out rubbing his eyes with his arm. "Hey guys, Merry Christmas." He said, "Merry Christmas, Thomas." I smiled, I stood up and he kissed me. My grandmother cleared her throat to let us know that she wasn't comfortable with us kissing while she was in the room. I immediately broke away and I just sat back down on the couch.

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret were sitting on the floor in the livingroom of the house getting ready to open up gifts.

"Here you go, Margaret." Mordecai said, handing her the wrapped box with her bracelet inside, "I hope you like it."

Margaret took the box and opened it. Inside it she found the silver bracelet he bought for her. She gasped at the bracelet inside the box and took it out, tears were filling up in her eyes. She hugged Mordecai and said, "Mordecai, I love it! It's the exact one I wanted!" She then grabbed his present, "This one is for you." She smiled, Mordecai took the box and opened it and his eyes immediately widened.

"A new gamers glove?!" He said amazed, Margaret giggled, He stood up and picked her up and spun her around. "I love it!" He said,

* * *

Rigby and Eileen were at Eileen's house. Eileen prepared a Christmas breakfast for the two of them as well. For the breakfast they were eating chocolate covered waffle cakes from that place and sipping coffee on the floor while her flat screen showed a recording of a crackling fire.

"I can't believe your boss's' gift to you was coffee from his shop!" Rigby complained, "Rigby, it's no big deal really." Eileen assured him, "No! You should be appreciated for all the work you do there!" Rigby told her, Eileen blushed. Rigby then set his mug down and pulled out Eileen's present from behind the couch. "Merry christmas, Eileen." Rigby said, Eileen opened up the large box of sweaters and gasped as soon as she saw them. She tackled Rigby and the two were now on the floor and she was hugging his body, "I love it, Rigby." She smiled, The two sat up and she handed him his gift.

"No way!" Rigby yelled, "These are all of the newest video games! Zombie Killer! Ghost Smashers! Alley fight dudes 3?! Eileen, these haven't even hit the stores yet, how did you get them?!" "My uncle works for the video game industry." Eileen explained,

"Can your family be anymore cool?!" Rigby asked, He hugged her, "I love them! I love you, Eileen." "I love you too, Rigby." Eileen replied,

* * *

Ryan and Julie were now done with their breakfast and they were about to open each other's presents up.

Ryan tore open the wrapping paper to his present and saw the membership card.

"Whoa! A golf membership!" Ryan said amazed, "Do you like it?" Julie asked, "I love it!" Ryan told her, He stood up and took her hands and pulled her up from the couch. "I think you're going to love your gift too." He said,

* * *

"Piper...You got me a truck?!" Thomas said eyes wide, "Yep, now you won't have to borrow my car anymore." Piper smiled, "Plus I heard the story about Muscle Man busting up your one car so I figured, "'How about I get him a truck'?"

"Piper you really didn't have to." Thomas told her, "I wanted to." Piper said, "I love you and I think this is the best way to show it." "Huh, All I got you was this." Thomas said handing her a flat box, Piper opened the box and saw the diamond necklace and she gasped. Her eyes welled up in tears and she hugged him and said, "I love it! You know me so well! This really shows your love for me! I know you care about me but I didn't know you care for me _this_ much!" She took the necklace out of the box and she handed it to Thomas and turned around and pulled her hair over her left shoulder and asked, "Help me put it on?"

He placed the necklace on her neck and fastened it in the back. She held the piece with the diamond in her palm. She turned to him and the two kissed.

* * *

"Oh..My..God!" Julie said with her hands on her cheeks, They were in the garage and Julie could not believe what she was looking at.

"You got me a sports car?!" She said amazed, "Yes I did." Ryan said proudly, She hugged him, "Oh Ryan! It's wonderful!" She said, Then the two kissed.

* * *

**Aww Isn't Christmas great?! Well, that's it for this chapter...What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Peace. ;) **


End file.
